O Verdadeiro Trio de Ouro
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Se entregar totalmente é algo que ele sempre desejou. Possuí-lo por inteiro é algo que eles sempre fantasiaram. Então, por que não aproveitar? O amor acontece de maneiras imprevistas e inusitadas. Harry/Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter não me pertence, afinal não sou a JK, que é a dona dos personagens, mas os pego emprestado para brincar. Não ganho nada com isso.**

 **Aviso: Fanfic com trio (sexo gay também) e alguns toques de BDSM, se não gosta, não leia.**

Hermione nunca tinha imaginado que seu marido tinha esse tipo de pensamentos sobre seu melhor amigo. Claro, ela sabia que ele gostava de jogar com homens também, os dois era muito teimosos e dominantes, de forma que era comum trazerem um amante bem comportado e obediente para sua cama, a maior parte deles foram casos duradouros. Três foram os homens que eles tiveram em sua cama regularmente ao longo de mais de vinte anos de casamento, todos já estavam fora de suas vidas, fazendo com que ela ansiasse por alguém permanente, que completasse os desejos dos dois e a ajudasse a fazer seu marido relaxar. Ele era o tipo de homem que gostava de poder, e gostava de fazer alguém se submeter e adorá-lo, ele era o Ministro da Magia por algum motivo pelo amor de Merlin, mas Harry nunca tinha dado a mínima para isso. Não, o Chefe dos Aurores era mais propenso a mandar o Ministro enfiar propostas em um lugar nada próprio em vez de se derreter e ceder aos jogos, ou ao charme do seu marido. Ela sempre tinha pensado que era aquela rivalidade infantil dos dois, aquele desejo insano que os dois sempre tiveram de se mostrar melhor que o outro… ela estava errada. Ali, naquela reunião em que Draco tentava fazer Harry endossar os cortes no Departamento de Aurores frente ao público, ela viu a fome nos olhos cinzentos dele, o desejo de fazer Harry se ajoelhar e dizer "sim, sr. Ministro" em vez de "De nenhuma maneira no inferno, Malfoy", e essa percepção a fez rir suavemente, coisa que cortou a discussão dos dois na raiz.

\- Quer compartilhar o que te parece tão engraçado, amada esposa? – Draco perguntou, com sua voz arrastada e olhar afiado.

\- Oh, não pode culpar uma mulher por se divertir ao ver seu marido e seu melhor amigo reduzidos a agir como dois meninos de escola. Só faltam se chamar de Doninha e Testa-Rachada. – Ela zombou, de bom humor, fazendo a assistente de Harry rir, o que lhe rendeu um olhar zangado do patrão. – Oh, Jane, você teria adorado vê-los na escola, trocavam socos e feitiços a cada dois minutos.

\- A Primeira-Dama também socou o atual marido. – Harry contou a auror que era sua segunda em comando. – O Ministro sempre foi um desgraçado provocador, e deve continuar em sua cruzada para me tirar do sério, porque essa proposta só pode ser uma piada!

Hermione suspirou ao ver Draco crispar os dedos. Sem o endosso de Harry o Wizengamot nunca aprovaria os cortes que eles precisavam.

\- Vamos ser realistas, Potter. – Draco disse, obviamente lutando contra o desejo de realmente enfeitiçar seu amigo. – O Ministério gasta mais do que arrecada, estamos até o pescoço com dívidas de empréstimos das famílias ricas do país, meu pai é um dos nossos maiores credores e isso dá a ele, e a um monte dos velhos mais astutos do país, um poder político bastante perigoso. Consegue me acompanhar até aqui ou estou sendo muito rápido?

Hermione pisou no pé do marido com força, Harry odiava ser taxado de lento ou burro, coisa que ele não era em absoluto.

\- Continue, Malfoy, goste ou não, sou perfeitamente capaz de concatenar ideias. – Harry disse, acidamente.

\- Então, por mais que eu goste da minha família tendo tanto poder, enquanto Ministro recém empossado, isso me soa terrivelmente errado. Se prestar atenção vai ver que cortei os gastos de todos os departamentos, mas o treinamentos dos aurores é um poço sem fundo para os galeões do Ministério!

\- Não vou colocar aqueles garotos na rua para enfrentar sabe-se lá Merlin o quê sem o treinamento adequado. Isso colocaria suas vidas em risco e…

\- Por isso propus modificar a planificação de aulas de Hogwarts no sexto e sétimo ano, todos aqueles que desejarem de juntar aos aurores vão começar as disciplinas na escola. Merlin, isso até vai facilitar o acesso dos coitados, pense com clareza pelo amor de Merlin!

Dessa vez, Hermione chutou o marido na canela com toda a força, fazendo-o dar um respingo nada elegante. Harry sorriu arrogantemente, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela tinha feito.

\- Mione, acha que é viável? – O moreno perguntou-lhe, muito mais afavelmente do que tinha feito com Draco.

\- Sim, como diretora de Hogwarts, a proposta me parece extremamente vantajosa. Tenho lutado para reestruturar o currículo dali, como você já sabe. Com o apoio do meu marido e o seu posso finalmente vencer as múmias do Conselho Escolar.

\- Finalmente Bins vai se aposentar, hein? – Harry perguntou, sorrindo.

\- Se Merlin quiser. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Muito bem, Malfoy. – Harry disse, seu sorriso morrendo e a velha carranca mal humorada voltando ao lugar. – Vou endossar isso, mas tem que colocar uma cláusula de tempo, se em três anos o nível de formação dos aurores diminuir, vai voltar atrás e retomar o investimento na Academia, exatamente do jeito que é hoje.

Draco ia retrucar, mas um olhar de Hermione o fez recuar. "Aceite as pequenas vitórias", o olhar dela dizia.

\- Muito bem, Potter. Meu assistente vai providenciar os ajustes… temos que participar de uma coletiva para anunciar isso.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin! – Harry explodiu, indignado.

Hermione se compadeceu um pouco, a imprensa não tinha dado trégua ao Chefe dos Aurores desde seu divorcio com Ginny meses antes.

\- É realmente necessário, Potter. – Draco disse, já se zangando.

\- Vamos lá, Harry. Vou chamar Ron e George e deixá-los jogar qualquer pozinho que eles queiram em todos os jornalistas que perguntarem da sua vida pessoal.

Isso fez Harry gargalhar e Draco franziu o cenho.

\- Promessa? – Harry perguntou.

\- Claro. – Ela garantiu.

H D H

Depois que Harry e Jane saíram, Hermione ficou a sós com Draco, que a observava como um dos falcões que usavam de mensageiros na mansão.

\- Lucius sabe que vai perder a influência dos empréstimos? – Ela perguntou, se servindo de um pouco de uísque de fogo.

\- Ele achou bastante impressionante para meu primeiro movimento político no cargo. – Draco disse. – Além disso, ele está ocupado mimando nossos filhos até a perdição para querer jogar no Ministério.

\- Verdade. – Ela riu ao se lembrar de como toda a imagem que ela tinha de Lucius ruiu ao vê-lo com o cabelo cheio de trancinhas porque Scorpius e Alya queriam brincar com as madeixas loiras e longas do vovô. – Acha que fazemos mal em deixá-los tanto tempo sozinhos na mansão com eles?

Draco meneou a cabeça. Hermione sempre se sentia culpada por trabalhar demais e deixar os filhos com Narcissa e Lucius quase o dia todo, para alegria de seus pais, que tinham ficado praticamente no anonimato para que sua carreira política pudesse decolar.

\- Claro que não, além disso, eles me criaram, e sou perfeito.

Ela riu, andando até a mesa dele e lançando três feitiços na porta, fazendo-o arquear uma fina sobrancelha.

\- E modesto. – Ela disse, ao subir sua saia justa até a cintura, revelando que as meias pretas que usava combinavam com um par de cinta-liga e calcinha de renda da mesma cor.

\- Esse sou eu, cheio de virtudes. – Draco respondeu, bastante calmo ao puxar a esposa para seu colo. – Pensei que não gostasse de fazer sexo aqui no Ministério.

\- Hum, isso foi antes de te ver cobiçando meu melhor amigo. – Ela respondeu, desabotoando sua blusa e revelando que não usava nada por baixo. – Se se der ao trabalho, vai ver que fiquei toda molhada imaginando como Harry ia ficar lindo de joelhos entre as suas pernas.

Draco acatou a sugestão da esposa e deslizou seus dedos sob a renda de sua calcinha, achando-a molhada e escorregadia.

\- Eu não estava cobiçando Potter. – Draco disse, ainda que nem ele acreditasse naquilo, mas ainda assim estimulando Hermione ao mover os dedos no ritmo que ela gostava.

\- Ah Draco, fantasiar sobre foder meu melhor amigo em cima da mesa é a definição de cobiçar. – Ela disse, movendo os quadris para acompanhar o ritmo dos dedos do marido. – E se for um bom menino, vou te conseguir isso para seu aniversário.

Ela terminou gritando o nome do marido com ele usando só os dedos, se era assim que Draco ia ficar só com a ideia de ter Harry na cama deles, seu amigo ia entrar nisso tão cedo quanto ela pudesse planejar.

H D H

Harry quase nunca recebia cartas de Hermione durante a semana, e quando viu o falcão que ela usava entrando em seu gabinete, já sabia que seu filho tinha arrumado problemas na escola. James era seu mais velho e tinha o temperamento estourado de Ginny aliado a uma teimosia gigantesca. Albus e Lily não deram esse trabalho, lidaram com o divórcio dos pais em casa, já James tinha que lidar com isso na escola, onde já chamava a atenção só por ser filho do Menino-que-venceu. Hermione tinha deixado o flú livre, de forma que ele saiu direto em seu escritório particular, aquele que não tinha os quadros dos diretores antigos, sua amiga tinha providenciado aquela pequena alcova para ser inserida ao lado do gabinete oficial quando tinha sido nomeada diretora dois anos atrás.

\- Estou bastante segura de que McGonagall se aposentou quando se deu conta de que James estava vindo para o colégio. Duas vezes lidando com o sangue dos marotos é suficiente para qualquer um, azar o meu que fiquei com a terceira rodada, para ajudar, você foi e colocou os genes dos gêmeos Weasley na mistura.

Harry gemeu. Hermione estava literalmente jogada na poltrona, sapatos de salto altíssimo que ela costumava usar jogados no tapete, bem como o manto negro que ela usava sobre a saia reta e o terninho que eram sua marca registrada. Sua forma trouxa de vestir já tinha causado escândalo na sociedade, já que era raro que uma Malfoy andasse por ai mostrando as pernas, ainda que cobertas de meias de seda, que ela não usava nesse momento, mostrando a pele branca e as curvas bem torneadas que tinha. Hermione sempre tinha sido estonteante e parecia que a idade não iria alcançá-la tão cedo. Harry engoliu em seco, ele realmente devia sair mais, não ter ninguém desde de seu divórcio tinha parecido uma boa ideia até agora, mas a animação em suas partes baixas lhe dizia que era hora de seguir em frente. Pigarreando para se controlar, ele perguntou:

\- O que ele fez agora? É só seu primeiro ano, pelo amor de Merlin! – Harry perguntou, se jogando na poltrona vazia ao lado da amiga.

\- O que fez dele uma lenda ao mandar três sonserinos do quarto para a enfermaria hoje. Juro que ele tem uma combinação fatal do seu mau gênio e da Ginny. – A mulher desabafou.

\- Três alunos do quarto ano? Por quê? Como? – Harry perguntou, fazendo-a revirar os olhos, sempre o auror.

\- Bem, eles não me contaram o porque, mas eu tenho minhas fontes e descobri que os rapazes mais velho estavam provocando James sem parar por causa do divórcio… sabe que saiu aquela nota no jornal sobre Ginny e Krum, então, eles fizeram piadas pesadas sobre ela e os jogadores de quadribol.

Harry rangeu os dentes, Ginny e Krum nem estavam juntos, era só uma entrevista profissional.

\- E quanto ao como… seu filho de onze anos tem a mente retorcida de Fred e George, pode acreditar. Ele aprendeu, não me pergunte como, ainda que eu suspeite que pediu ajuda dos tios, um feitiço que deixou os três delinquentes com uma coceira permanente em suas partes baixas… não se atreva a rir, Harry Potter! Ele tinha transfigurado as calças deles em mini-saias antes de lançar o feitiço, então todo os alunos puderam ver tudo, porque ele decidiu que a hora do almoço seria ótima para fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Harry reprimiu a diversão.

\- Me desculpe, Mione. Ele vai ser suspenso?

\- Não dessa vez porque acredito que houve atenuantes, mas Harry, James tem que aprender a lidar com esse tipo de coisa de outro jeito, e o castiguei pelos próximos seis meses, ele não vai ter os fins de semana livres com as detenções e trabalhos extras que vai fazer, e teria sido a metade se ele não fosse tão teimoso e tivesse me dito como fez aquilo.

\- Lealdade gryffindor. – Harry disse, escondendo a ponta de orgulho que sentiu ao ouvir isso.

\- Você está com uma cara péssima, não precisa se preocupar, já mandei uma carta pra Ginny na Alemanha avisando do que aconteceu e pedi que ela não mandasse um gritador para o rapaz, mas te chamei aqui porque alguém precisa falar com ele e James não aceitou muito bem minha intervenção.

Harry franziu o cenho profundamente.

\- Ele foi insolente com você?

Ela sorriu.

\- Sim, mas não é como se eu não pudesse lidar com rapazes insolentes. Não se preocupe, não lhe dei umas palmadas por mais que tivesse vontade.

Harry sentiu um arrepio de excitação culpado ao pensar em Hermione disciplinando um menino insolente, mas seu auto controle era excelente, por isso, ele voltou ao tema central.

\- O que ele disse?

\- Nada demais, ele não reagiu bem quando tentei abraçá-lo ou conversar sobre seu divórcio, ele não entende porque os pais se separaram e está com raiva.

Harry suspirou fortemente. James era extremamente ligado a mãe e tinha sido o mais afetado com o divórcio.

\- Posso falar com ele agora?

\- Claro, já mandei chamá-lo, podem usar o gabinete oficial… mas, Harry, vá com calma, você anda meio explosivo ultimamente.

O Chefe dos Aurores assentiu, todos tinham notado isso, mas creditavam ao divórcio recente, quando era mais ligado a sua frustração sexual.

\- Vou me comportar… e descobrir quem ensinou aquele feitiço, minhas apostas estão no George.

\- Ah não, Bill, com certeza. – Hermione disse, o quebrador de maldições era o tipo que ensinaria esse feitiço ao sobrinho para que o rapaz de vingasse.

H D H

Hermione esperou em seu escritório particular até que Harry terminasse de falar com James. Seu amigo realmente parecia muito cansado e um pouco atormentado, ela sentiu uma onda de remorso por planejar provocá-lo nesse estado, mas ela vivia cercada de serpentes e sufocou essa sensação pensando que se tudo desse certo Harry seria deles e muito mais feliz do que agora. Ela tinha visto como ele a tinha olhado, de forma que sim, podia seduzi-lo, e se tinha lido corretamente a postura dele, também gostaria de ser seu menino bonito e obediente. Ela ouviu quando ele hesitou na porta por alguns segundos, mas quando Harry entrou parecia um pouco pior.

\- Acabei de fazer meu filho chorar. – Ele disse, parecendo miserável.

\- Harry! Eu disse para ir com calma. – Ela reclamou, realmente se arrependendo de ter usado o caso de James como isca.

\- Eu fui, mas ele estava tão arrasado que começou a chorar quando eu disse que estava decepcionado com esse tipo de comportamento, ele me perguntou se eu ia deixá-lo na escola de castigo.

\- E você vai? – Ela perguntou, preocupada.

\- Claro que não! E já disse isso pra ele também, então, minha bronca não foi muito bem, já que passei mais tempo consolando-o que qualquer coisa.

\- Então não precisa se sentir tão mal, venha, vou te dar um uísque. – Ela disse, muito mais tranquila.

\- Geralmente não bebo no meio do dia. – Harry apontou.

Ela olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

\- Harry, são quase seis, você e Draco precisam aprender a sair no horário.

\- Você fica aqui até depois do jantar.

\- Esse é o meu horário. – Ela disse, com ar prático.

Harry riu e voltou a se sentar na poltrona, muito confortável até que ela lhe entregou o copo e passou a massagear seus ombros tensos.

\- Então, doeu muito se sentar ao lado do meu marido na coletiva semana passada?

\- Sim, ele foi charmoso e flertou com todo mundo e me fez parecer um troll mal humorado. – Harry disse, amuado, fazendo um beicinho. – Ele fez de propósito.

\- Ele é charmoso e flerta com todo mundo o tempo todo. – Ela disse, perto da orelha dele, vendo como o amigo estremeceu.

\- Ele nunca foi charmoso comigo, mais como um pirralho mimado e cheio de vontades.

Ela riu suavemente, e usou o tom de voz baixo que sabia que provocava a maior parte dos homens, Harry não seria uma exceção.

\- Ele seria charmoso com você se o deixasse, Harry.

Harry engasgou levemente com seu uísque e tentou se desviar dos dedos dela, que continuavam a desfazer nós de tensão em suas costas, mas Hermione o manteve no lugar.

\- Não terminei, fique quieto. – Ela disse, com sua voz ditatorial.

Para sua surpresa, Harry aquietou.

\- Me desculpe. – Ele disse. – Eu só... ninguém faz isso por mim há algum tempo.

E isso era bem antes de seu divórcio, ele e Ginny estavam em uma guerra fria por anos.

\- Pobrezinho. – Hermione disse, realmente com pena. Harry era uma das pessoas mais táteis que ela conhecia, ele gostava de abraços e toques. – Você nunca me contou por que se divorciaram, tem estado muito tenso desde o divórcio e sei que não falou com Ron porque é o irmão dela.

\- É… complicado. – Harry disse, dando graças a Merlin que ela estava a suas costas e não podia ver sua mortificação.

\- Conte-me. – Ela pediu. – Vai ajudar.

\- É… eu… foi minha culpa. Eu queria coisas que ela não podia me dar.

\- Num casamento isso só pode ser sexo… o que não faz sentido, vocês tem três filhos. – Hermione disse, pressionando.

\- Ela gosta das coisas tradicionais. – Harry disse, evasivo.

Essa era toda a confirmação de que ela precisava. Ginny era baunilha, azar o dela e sorte de Hermione, que já tinha um plano se formando em sua mente, Harry seria perfeito.

\- É uma pena, pensei que vocês dois seriam para sempre.

\- Ao contrário de você e Malfoy, que todos achamos que ia acabar tão rápido quanto o oitavo ano.

Ela sorriu e continuou a massagear as costas do amigo enquanto se lembrava do começo de seu relacionamento com Draco. Tinha sido o escândalo do ano, ou talvez da década. Heroína de guerra casada com ex-comensal, muitos acharam Draco a usou de plataforma política, mas a verdade é que a ideia de lançá-lo nos caminhos do Ministério tinha sido dela. A ideia surgiu depois que o viu organizar e dominar os alunos que voltaram para o oitavo ano em Slytherin, Draco era charmoso e persuasivo, só precisou tirar a máscara de idiota pomposo para que todos caíssem em suas garras, ela incluída. O homem era um manipulador de primeira, e ela amava isso, era bom ter alguém que pudesse ser um desafio intelectual o tempo todo, os dois se amavam e se entendiam, tanto que ambos desejavam a mesma coisa: Harry Potter em sua cama. Sorrindo perigosamente ela se abaixou para beijar o cabelo do amigo, coisa que o moreno não estranhou, ela sempre gostou de mimá-lo. O que o fez ficar mais tenso foi quando um puxão de magia abriu os primeiros botões de suas vestes, logo as mãos delicadas de Hermione seguiram por dentro de sua gola, tocando-lhe a pele nua.

\- Mione, o que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa, sentindo os dedos da amiga em seus ombros novamente.

\- Te seduzindo. – Ela respondeu, diretamente, sentindo-o ficar mais tenso ainda. – Vamos lá, Harry, relaxe.

O moreno não podia relaxar, as unhas longas e bem manicuradas da amiga deslizaram dos ombros para seu peito, arranhando todo o caminho até chegarem em seus mamilos.

\- Mas… por quê? Você não está feliz?

Hermione suspirou, ela tinha sido contaminada pela sua família de serpentes, mas Harry ainda era muito grifinório para saltar nisso sem esse tipo de pergunta. Sem parar de acariciar os mamilos do Chefe dos Aurores, ela explicou:

\- Estou perfeitamente feliz, mas estou com vontade de te seduzir. Gosto de ver o desejo nos seus olhos quando me olha, ainda me lembro de como fazia a mesma coisa quando estávamos sozinhos naquela barraca durante a guerra…

Harry lambeu seus lábios, seu coração galopando no peito, ele tinha certeza que ela podia sentir seus batimentos na ponta dos dedos. Ou ele nunca tinha sido discreto ou ela era muito observadora.

\- Mas… Malfoy, não podemos. – Ele negou, sacudindo a cabeça apesar de não se afastar dos toques da amiga.

\- Claro que podemos, não seja tolo. – Hermione disse, finalmente tirando as mãos de dentro de sua túnica para dar a volta na poltrona e ficar de frente para ele. Ali, de pé ela parecia ainda mais misteriosa, sexy e intimidante.

\- Mas...

Hermione o interrompeu, não com palavras como era seu forte, mas com um olhar firme e uma careta de desagrado, ele mordeu os lábios quando a viu cruzar os braços.

\- Não estou gostando desse comportamento. Você confia em mim ou não?

\- Claro.

\- Então acredite quando eu digo que não tem problema nenhum, mas talvez eu tenha entendido errado. Não está interessado?

Harry teve a coragem de responder:

\- Sim.

\- E posso supor que gosta de ser dominado? – Ela perguntou, diretamente.

Ela viu como o rosto do amigo queimou e como seu pomo de adão se moveu, ele parecia muito desconfortável.

\- Estou esperando uma resposta, Harry. – Ela pressionou.

Ele só teve coragem de assentir, não confiando em si mesmo para responder adequadamente. Hermione sorriu, tinha sido mais fácil do que ela imaginava.

\- Bom. – Ela praticamente ronronou. – Gosto de meninos obedientes.

\- Então não sei como está casada com Malfoy. – Ele soltou rapidamente, e se arrependeu em seguida, não devia dizer esse tipo de coisa.

\- Ah, Draco com certeza não é obediente. – Ela disse, divertida, voltando a se aproximar do amigo, segurando-lhe pela lapela da túnica. – Nós dois gostamos de ter um gatinho ronronando na nossa cama… poderia lidar com dois mestres, Harry?

Harry cogitou a possibilidade de aparatar para longe de Hermione, já que acreditava estar lidando com um feitiço da amiga, só isso poderia explicar aquela situação.

\- Eu adoraria isso. – Ele confessou. – Mas… eu não gostaria de ser a aventura de vocês.

Hermione sorriu, soltando-o. Harry era um romântico.

\- Não seja tolo, se eu quisesse um amante ocasional arrumaria um. Te quero porque acredito que vai ser perfeito para nós.

Harry não respondeu, preocupado demais em acalmar seu coração palpitante. Ele não poderia ser tão sortudo ao ponto de ter suas mais secretas fantasias realizadas, certo? Tinha que haver um truque, uma armadilha…

\- Pare de pensar. – Hermione ordenou, de pé, com suas meias de seda preta numa das mãos. – Venha aqui, Harry.

Harry obedeceu, e andou até ela. Hermione apontou para o tapete com o indicador.

\- Me ajude a vestir minhas meias, e as prenda com a cinta-liga. – Ela disse, puxando sua saia até a cintura e revelando sua lingerie de renda negra que deixava muito pouco para a imaginação do auror.

Harry engoliu em seco ao colocar um joelho no chão e apoiar um pé delicado da amiga no outro joelho. Ele tremia levemente ao deslizar a meia pela perna e pela coxa branca e firme dela, tinha vontade de acariciá-la, mas não tinha certeza se poderia fazer isso. Hermione tinha um sorriso malicioso ao ver Harry tão empenhado nessa tarefa simples, ela gostou de como ele estava ofegante e concentrado ao terminar com isso e de como seus olhos não podiam fugir do seu corpo.

\- Agora, coloque minha saia no lugar. – Ela pediu, mantendo o rosto impassível mesmo quando os dedos levemente calejados do amigo acariciaram seus quadris, puxando a saia justa para baixo com lentidão. – Agora, os sapatos.

Harry assentiu e a ajudou a colocar os sapatos de salto, ganhando uma carícia no cabelo que o fez ter vontade de gemer, ele adorava ser mimado assim.

\- Que manhoso. – Hermione provocou. – E tão animado. – Ela disse olhando para a dureza pressionando as calças do auror.

Harry corou e mordeu os lábios, ele não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha idade o suficiente para não ficar tão excitado com uma troca de palavras e alguns toques.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Oh, mas isso é tão interessante. – Ela disse, se sentando na poltrona e fazendo um gesto para que ele se levantasse. – Abra suas calças.

Harry estava tão nervoso que cogitou sair correndo dali, mas se conhecia bem sua amiga, o escritório estava protegido por excelentes feitiços de selamento.

\- Estou esperando, Harry. – Ela disse, passando as unhas distraidamente pelo braço da poltrona. – E deixe o botão principal no lugar, por favor.

Harry sentia um misto de vergonha e excitação, mas se colocou a frente dela e obedientemente desabotoou suas calças, sem saber se o fato de quase nunca usar roupa íntima era ou não bom nesse caso. Hermione parecia pensar que era ótimo, porque sorriu apreciativamente e esticou a mão para puxar sua ereção crescente fora da calça, Harry ofegou quando a sentiu acariciá-lo, como se o estivesse medindo. O auror gemeu audivelmente quando sentiu como ela arranhava toda sua extensão usando a unha do indicador.

\- Você é tão bonito assim, meio desesperado. Ah, as coisas que posso fazer com você. – Hermione disse com fascinação, se inclinando para plantar um beijo na ponta palpitante e gotejante de sua ereção.

\- Mione, por favor. – Ele gemeu, meio em reclamação, meio em pedido.

Ela sorriu e deu-lhe uma mordida de leve, coisa que o fez choramingar e sentir uma gota grossa de pré-sêmen escorrer de seu pênis cada vez mais duro.

\- Quero que faça uma coisa por mim. – Ela disse, ainda segurando seu pênis, o polegar acariciando ritmicamente a pequena abertura, espalhando a umidade e deixando-o meio insano. – Vai ser um bom menino o resto dessa semana, não vai gozar nenhuma vez, nada de punhetas, muito menos de sair por ai procurando uma transa rápida. Vou te enviar notas com instruções e alguns presentes… pode fazer isso? Hein?

Harry pensou que poderia explodir ali mesmo só por ser tocado e acariciado por outra pessoa depois de tanto tempo, mas resistiu.

\- Sim, posso fazer isso. – Ele disse, sua voz falhando pela excitação.

\- Ótimo, mas se sentir desconfortável com alguma coisa nesse meio tempo é só me dizer, e claro, sinta-se livre para vir falar comigo se precisar. – Ela falou, se levantando e lambendo o polegar com um sorriso. – Caso contrário, quero que ative essa chave de portal no domingo pela manhã.

Harry segurou a moeda que ela lhe entregou.

\- Vou te enviar as palavras de ativação pelas notas… e, sinta-se livre para continuar flertando com o meu marido.

\- Eu não flerto com ele. – Harry se defendeu.

Hermione riu.

\- Oh, Harry, sim, você faz. Fica sentadinho e praticamente o desafiando a te dar umas palmadas… e sempre usa aquela calça branca apertada quando vocês têm uma reunião porque sabe que ele mal pode tirar os olhos da sua bunda tempo suficiente para prestar atenção em nada.

Harry mordeu os lábios, envergonhado por alguém ter notado esse detalhe.

\- Não se preocupe, Draco ainda não percebeu que você faz isso. Agora, fique aqui até se recompor, nos vemos logo.

Ela aparatou para fora da sala, deixando-o com uma ereção de campeonato que não poderia aliviar e um monte de caos emocional para lidar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá, eu voltei com a segunda parte. Aproveitem, só falta uma.**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior!**

Draco conhecia Hermione como a palma de sua mão, por isso, quando ela chegou em casa naquela noite bastou-lhe um olhar para saber que ela tinha aprontado alguma coisa, geralmente algo muito, muito interessante acompanhava aquele olhar atrevido. Enquanto a observava trançar os cabelos de Alya tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, era extremamente satisfatório ver sua esposa ouvindo pacientemente sua garotinha falar sem parar do que tinha aprendido o dia todo com seu avô. Alya e Scorpius tinham tutores, mas sempre gostavam mais das aulas com Lucius, já que seu pai tinha o hábito de contar histórias familiares cheias de emoção e acontecimentos interessantes, sempre com cuidado para não exaltar o comportamento racista da maior parte deles, Lucius tinha aprendido muitos anos atrás sua lição.

O loiro era um homem paciente, ele tinha aprendido a ser, afinal, levou-lhe anos para articular uma bancada dominante no Wizengamot, os primeiros foram aliciados com o bom e velho ouro Malfoy, alguns com chantagens que destruiriam suas famílias ou carreiras. Draco tinha se surpreendido com a quantidade de segredos que seu pai sabia sobre os membros do tribunal bruxo, não era à toa que ele tinha escapado de duas condenações, essa ajuda inicial de seu pai e a respeitabilidade que seu casamento com Hermione lhe conferiram foram seu passaporte de entrada no mundo da política, e como ele amava esse mundo. Tinha sido divertido ver como Kingsley Shacklebolt tinha que negociar com ele para aprovar qualquer coisa depois de só sete anos após seu julgamento. Ah, planejar a caída dele tinha sido delicioso, sua renúncia tinha soado como música para seus ouvidos, uma vingança mais pessoal que política, já que sua antipatia pelo homem vinha do fato de sido um dos que infernizou Hermione sobre seu relacionamento, até obrigando-a a um exame completo para verificação de magia negra ou poções do amor. Sendo assim, ele esperou pacientemente e com um sorriso tonto enquanto sua esposa terminava de colocar Alya na cama, também acompanhou como ela fazia o mesmo para Scorpius, ali, ele teve que se segurar para não revirar os olhos e dizer-lhe para parar de checar os sinais vitais do menino. Ele entendia, ele sabia exatamente o desespero que só ele e Hermione podiam entender, Scorpius tinha uma saúde frágil, quase tinha morrido quando tinha três anos com uma infecção, foi a prova mais difícil pela qual passaram, por isso ela podia ser um pouco neurótica.

\- Durma bem, meu amor. – Ela disse para o filho mais velho.

\- Boa-noite, mamãe, papai. – Scorpius respondeu com sua voz já sonolenta.

\- Agora eu existo? – Ele brincou, plantando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz. – Amanhã vou te levar para o trabalho comigo, então, descanse.

\- Tudo bem, não vou me atrasar. – O menino disse, já virando para o lado e fechando os olhos.

\- Duvido. – Draco disse, baixinho. Scorpius era um preguiçoso de manhã, claramente uma herança do avô materno.

\- Seja um bom rapaz. – Ela instruiu o filho, já se levantando da beirada da cama, mas com um olhar para o marido.

Draco sorriu e a seguiu para seu quarto. A deixou tirar os sapatos e as meias e soltar o cabelo, ela falaria quando estivesse pronta.

\- Tome cuidado com meu filho amanhã, não quero incidentes como aquele da tentativa de sequestro. – Ela disse, indo até o banheiro, olhando-o deitado na cama através do enorme espelho.

\- Potter já tem todo um esquema de proteção, ele é pior do que você. – Draco disse, sorrindo.

\- Eu sei, seja um bom marido e pegue o meu baú no closet enquanto tomo um banho, por favor.

\- Ah, vamos jogar? – Ele perguntou, com um sorrido malicioso.

Ela sorriu largamente enquanto terminava de se despir.

\- Você vai amar isso, mas precisamos conversar, então, não fique muito animado, sabe que odeio quando você se distrai no meio de um assunto importante.

\- Então faça o favor de não usar uma daquelas camisolas cheias de laços e renda! – Ele exclamou, divertido.

\- Prefere que eu não use nada, então? – Ela provocou, rindo.

\- Pra ser totalmente sincero, sim, mas ai não haveria conversa. – Ele disse, indo até o closet.

Os dois tinham um local protegido por feitiços onde guardavam seus brinquedos e apetrechos mais sofisticados, não que fossem adeptos de coisas muito complicadas ou engenhocas assustadoras, eram muito mais suaves que vários bruxos, e trouxas, que tinham conhecido ao longo dos anos. Ele desativou as proteções e pegou o baú que ela pediu, esse era exclusivamente dela, para quanto tinham um amante, a ideia de ter exatamente o que ele desejou por anos o deixou cauteloso e ansioso em doses iguais. Draco levitou o baú até a cama deles e aproveitou enquanto Hermione tomava seu banho para trocar de roupas, ficando apenas com a calça de seda negra que era tudo o que usava como pijama e se jogou na cama com alguns pergaminhos para revisar.

\- Seus pais foram jantar com quem? – Ela perguntou em voz alta.

\- Eles não disseram, mas meu palpite sobre essas saídas às escondidas é que estão indo visitar seus pais.

\- O quê?! Por quê? – Ela perguntou, divertida e surpresa.

\- Bem, Alya voltou da casa deles contando sobre como o vovô Granger a levou para uma roda-gigante linda e de como ganhou vários livros de contos incríveis… meus pais foram sondar terreno e conseguir informação, eles não gostam de competição.

Hermione riu alto.

\- Vou perguntar para minha mãe. – Ela disse. – Os pobrezinhos devem estar assustados.

\- Meus pais não são maus para os seus, na verdade, sua mãe viciou meu pai naquela torta de creme de chocolate.

\- Sim, Narcissa tem ciúme disso. Tenho certeza que ela tentou ler a mente da minha mãe para saber o segredo e contar aos elfos.

\- Ela poderia ter te perguntado, seria muito mais fácil.

\- É um segredo de família, vou renomear para torta-que-amansou-Lucius Malfoy.

Draco riu e se concentrou nos pergaminhos que lia, eram o esboço que Percy Weasley tinha feito para os novos acordos de cooperação entre Gringots e os auditores fiscais do Ministério. Ele mal percebeu que Hermione já tinha saído do banho com uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos e um roupão felpudo largo, o dele.

\- O que está lendo?

\- Um esboço que Percy fez para lidar com os duendes e as barreiras para as auditorias fiscais. – Draco disse, enrolando o pergaminho.

\- Como ele anda? – Ela perguntou, os dois não tinham se encontrado em um tempo.

Draco franziu o cenho.

\- Ele estava mancando quando chegou e tinha um glamour no pescoço.

\- Ele não gosta de estrangulamento, ele odeia. – Ela disse, preocupada com o antigo amante. Percy tinha sido um de seus relacionamentos mais longos.

\- Eu odeio a ideia dele estar com um mestre desleixado tanto quanto você, mas aquele ruivo é teimoso, ele não me disse com quem está.

\- Descubra e depois me diga. – Ela disse, demandante, depois suspirou. – Seria tão mais fácil se ele fosse atrás do que realmente quer.

\- Meu amor, isso sim seria complicado. – Draco disse, com um ar prático. – Tem certeza de que não que eu lide com o homem?

\- Não, você vai estar ocupado com outra coisa. – Ela disse, agitando sua varinha e abrindo o baú, ela sorriu ao passar os dedos sobre alguns objetos. – Harry vai vir no próximo domingo, aqui, para nós dois.

Draco engoliu em seco.

\- Tem certeza? Ele sabe que não é só você?

\- Claro.

\- E do nosso estilo de relação? Tudo? – Draco se certificou.

\- Ele precisa aprender mais sobre nosso estilo, mas você precisa ser mais claro se o quer de verdade. – Ela disse, suavemente.

\- Ele age como se me odiasse e sempre está me provocando..

\- E você o irrita de propósito, principalmente quando está com ciúmes dele, o que é praticamente cada vez que alguém está a menos de cinco metros do Harry. – Ela disse, divertida.

\- Isso não é verdade. – Draco se defendeu. – Eu não sinto ciúmes do Testa-rachada.

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso vai ter que acabar, Harry não parece do tipo que gosta de apelidos depreciativos, na verdade, eu sei que ele odeia, e você também nunca gostou de humilhação verbal ou física numa cena, assim que pode parar com isso desde agora.

\- Então, do que o chamou? – Draco perguntou, curioso, sem questionar a nova regra.

\- Gatinho, ele ronrona como um. – Ela contou e Draco sentiu um onda de excitação. – E gosta de ser mimado.

Draco sorriu largamente.

\- Vou ter que mimá-lo até a perdição, então.

\- Claro, mas pra isso vai ter que arrumar certos pontos com Harry, assim, te recomendo que use essa semana para seduzi-lo corretamente. E, meu amor, Harry é direto, se ficar tratando-o como um tolo e agindo como um idiota arrogante não vai conseguir que ele queira algo mais do que uma transa rápida.

\- Vou fazer meu melhor. – O loiro respondeu. – E sabemos que o meu melhor tende a conquistar leões mais difíceis que Harry Potter.

Ela sorriu.

\- Se tivesse mostrado ao Harry no oitavo ano como é você sem as máscaras… acho que teria terminado casado com ele e não comigo. – Ela brincou.

\- Eu estava ocupado tentando lidar com uma leoa, era muito jovem e inocente para tentar a sorte com dois ao mesmo tempo. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

\- Inocente não é uma característica que te defina em nenhum momento da sua vida, amor. – Hermione disse, sorrindo. – Agora, podemos voltar ao tema central?

\- Nosso gatinho? Estou ouvindo.

\- Bom. Não acho que ele já tenha experimentado muito no nosso estilo de vida, por isso, vou mandar algumas explicações básicas e pedir que ele faça uma lista sobre seus limites, o que acha?

\- Acho que deve deixar isso comigo, vou visitá-lo amanhã a noite.

\- Isso soa bem, já tive meu pedaço dele, veja o que pode conseguir, mas lembre-se de que ele está proibido de gozar. – Ela disse, pegando um frasco verde escuro que cabia perfeitamente em sua mão. – E o ajude com esse unguento.

Draco sorriu largamente.

\- Acha que ele vai gostar da ideia?

\- Lembra que eu te disse que o fiz ronronar como um gatinho? Bem, fiz isso só brincando com seus mamilos, ele é sensível, acho que vai gostar de aumentar isso.

\- Alguma outra recomendação?

\- Mostre quem você realmente é, Harry nunca vai confiar em você se não confiar nele primeiro.

Draco assentiu, pensativo. O dia seguinte seria interessante.

H D H

Harry não era do tipo que mentia para si mesmo, por isso, estava ciente de que estava com os nervos à flor da pele, ele esperava que Hermione se compadecesse dele e enviasse logo as instruções ou uma carta. Por que tanto mistério? Ele não era completamente ignorante desse tipo de assunto, só tinha ficado envergonhado de confessar que havia ido a clubes trouxas, ainda que só tivesse olhado, sem coragem de deixar nenhum daqueles desconhecidos tocá-lo. Sua disciplina auto imposta era a única coisa que o manteve concentrado o bastante para lidar com as tarefas que tinha como Chefe dos Aurores, teve duas audiências disciplinares, um dos seus novatos foi exonerado por uso excessivo de força e brutalidade, coisa que lhe deixou com um gosto amargo na boca, quando venceu Voldemort com a ajuda de seus amigos tinha imaginado que tudo estaria bem, mas uma guerra civil deixa marcas profundas em um país, ainda padeciam de ódio e ressentimento dos dois lados, mesmo com Malfoy como Ministro ao lado de Hermione. Houve uma batida suave em sua porta e Harry sorriu.

\- Entre, Scorp. – Ele disse, o menino sempre ia visitá-lo quando estava no prédio.

Uma cabeça loira surgiu por uma fresta e logo tinha ao filho de sua melhor amiga abraçando-o.

\- Ei, você cresceu. – Harry comentou.

Scorpius revirou os olhos de maneira tão igual ao pai que fez Harry sorrir.

\- Todos os adultos dizem isso, mas é normal porque serei alto como o papai e o avô Lucius. – O menino explicou no tom sabe-tudo de Hermione, que mistura perigosa os genes Granger e Malfoy.

\- Então, se divertindo com o seu pai? – Harry perguntou, voltando a se sentar e vendo como o menino brincava com um pomo que tinha em sua mesa.

\- Eu estava, mas então ele teve que receber um embaixador da Bélgica e não entendi nada, então, vim te ver. Não tem treinamento hoje? – Perguntou.

\- Infelizmente hoje não vou a Academia, mas sabe que pode passar por lá desde que avise antes. – Harry disse, se perguntando se Hermione o torturaria muito se Scorpius se tornasse auror por sua influência.

\- Tio Harry? – Scorpius chamou com aquela voz suave que predizia problemas.

\- Sim?

\- Você gosta de mim? – Harry riu, nem ele que era massa de modelar nas mãos das crianças acreditava naquela cara de inocência de Scorpius.

Scorpius fez um beicinho.

\- Sabe que te adoro, mas o que é que você quer?

\- Quero aprender a voar, com você. – Scorpius disse.

\- O quê? Mas… - Harry deixou a frase no ar, mas Scorpius entendeu, ele tinha um medo atroz de voar em vassoura, ele sempre teve uma saúde frágil e se machucou feio ao se deixar levar por uma corrente de ar quando era pequeno. – Sua mãe sabe que quer fazer isso?

O menino negou com a cabeça.

\- Quero fazer uma surpresa… vovô diz que não preciso fazer isso, que papai não liga e nem eles, mas quero perder esse medo. Malfoys não devem ficar com medo de vassouras, somos grandes magos e bruxas.

\- E por que eu?

\- Vovô não pode voar bem por causa da perna, mas vovó me disse que você era o melhor na escola e que tinha um montão de paciência. – O menino elogiou.

\- Então, seus avós assustadores estão de acordo com isso? Não corro o risco de ter Narcissa me enfeitiçando?

Scorpius riu.

\- Ela não vai fazer isso, e assim posso passar um tempo com Albus Severus.

Harry riu também.

\- Você ganha, vamos fazer isso sábado a tarde, tudo bem?

\- SIM! – O menino disse, pulando de alegria.

Os dois foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, só que dessa vez o visitante não esperou uma ordem de Harry para entrar, Draco usualmente não gostava de esperar por nada.

\- Potter, você está com cara de quem caiu num dos esquemas do meu herdeiro. – Draco disse, sorrindo.

\- Ei, papai! Eu não faço coisas assim. – Scorpius protestou.

Draco riu.

\- Sério, filho, precisa melhorar essa cara de inocência, não convenceria nem um lufa do primeiro ano.

O menino fez uma careta, mas como nenhum dos adultos parecia realmente bravo, ele deu de ombros.

\- Já é hora de ir?

\- Sim, o auror que está responsável pela sua guarda vai te levar pra casa.

\- Odeio o flú. – Scorpius reclamou, mas se virou para acenar para Harry. – Thau, tio Harry, nos vemos logo.

\- Thau, Scorp. – Harry disse.

Draco fez um som ofendido quando seu filho só lhe deu um beijinho rápido de despedida.

\- Se esse moleque não fosse a minha cara eu me perguntaria se você e Hermione andaram me enganando. – O loiro disse depois que a porta se fechou.

\- Eu já sei lidar com o flú. – Harry disse, com convicção.

\- Sério? Então eu só imaginei a maneira como você tropeçou para fora da lareira e estava com o rosto sujo de fuligem essa manhã?

Harry rilhou os dentes, claro que Malfoy estaria vendo toda a vez que ele fez papel de bobo.

\- Pessoas com juízo fingiriam que não viram nada. – Ele retrucou de mau humor.

\- Ah, eu não tenho medo do auror malvado. – Draco zombou, se aproximando de Harry e colocando os óculos do moreno no lugar. – Você fica realmente bonito quando está bravo.

Aquela frase desconcertou Harry.

\- Não fique tão surpreso, seus olhos se acendem e ficam parecendo duas esmeraldas, suas bochechas ficam vermelhas de emoção e…

\- Malfoy…

\- Draco, me chame de Draco. – O Ministro disse, passando o dedo pela curva do pescoço de Harry. – Vou aparecer na sua casa hoje depois do trabalho, ao que parece minha esposa acha que sou mais eficientes para levar seus recados do que nossos falcões.

Harry não teve tempo de responder, já que o homem saiu em seguida, ele mordeu os lábios pensativo. O que diabos Malfoy tinha que o deixava com as pernas trêmulas? Diabo de homem.

H D H

Harry estava pensado como ele poderia assassinar o Ministro sem ser pego, ou melhor, sem irritar demais Hermione. Claro, ela iria ficar brava, mas iria entender que era totalmente justo que o loiro desgraçado morresse por deixá-lo plantado, certo? Ele tinha cozinhado e comprado vinho, ele saiu na hora certa do trabalho para ter tempo para fazer o jantar, tomar um banho e deixar seu cabelo apresentável, o que deu muito trabalho, obrigado. O resultado de todo esse esforço? Ele tinha comido sozinho e frustrado, e estava planejando a morte do novo Ministro enquanto se preparava para dormir, já estava abotoando seu pijama quando ouviu sua lareira se acender.

\- Harry? Harry? Vamos lá, não me ignore, eu sei que é muito cedo para que você esteja dormindo. – Era a voz de Malfoy.

\- Vá embora! – Harry gritou em direção as escadas.

\- Só depois que eu falar com você. – Draco disse. – Vamos lá, é importante.

Harry desceu as escadas de mau humor, sua mão aferrando a varinha com força quando ele liberou o flú para que Malfoy entrasse. O homem segurava um pequeno baú debaixo do braço e parecia cansado.

\- Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Eu tentei te avisar que ia me atrasar, mas pensei que ia ser um pouco constrangedor para nós dois explicar no Ministério porque interrompi uma sessão extraordinária do Wizengamot para desmarcar um encontro com você de todas as pessoas.

\- Sessão extraordinária? Eu não fui convocado. – Harry disse, alarmado.

\- Isso porque se tratava de uma denúncia de corrupção financeira, um dos inomináveis. Entende porque tivemos que ser rápidos e discretos, certo?

\- Sim. – Harry disse, mais convencido. Os inomináveis eram um mistério que nem mesmo ele tinha sido capaz de decifrar totalmente em termos de função e poder dentro do Ministério.

\- Sinto muito, geralmente não sou assim desconsiderado. – Draco disse, olhando para a mesa posta para dois. – Oh, Merlin, você tinha feito o jantar, Hermione vai arrancar as minhas bolas.

Harry soltou uma risada, já apaziguado.

\- Então, eu não sou o único que tem medo dela?

\- Qualquer um com dois neurônios tem um medo saudável da minha esposa, Potter. – Draco disse, tentando manter um pouco de dignidade.

\- Claro, claro. – Harry riu. – Então, já comeu? Posso te fazer um sanduíche ou algo do tipo.

\- Obrigado, mas depois daquela sessão dos infernos fui para casa para poder tomar um banho e estar mais apresentável, isso inclui alguns doces dos elfos. Eles me amam.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Não devia comer doces no jantar, e que seus elfos te mimam não é uma novidade, pirralho malcriado.

Draco fez um beicinho, nada condizente com um homem de sua idade e status.

\- Você não me mima.

\- Você é quem tem que me mimar, Draco. – Harry disse, orgulhoso por por poder flertar com Malfoy melhor do que tinha feito com Hermione.

O loiro sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Vai se arrepender de me pedir isso, Harry, mas vou lidar com esse problema quando ele surgir. Por enquanto, podemos falar do recado da Hermione?

\- S-sim. – Harry disse, esperando que a amiga não o tivesse colocado numa situação embaraçosa. – Podemos beber? – Perguntou, esperançoso.

\- Eu posso, já você… realmente não recomendo, ao contrário do que você possa pensar não gosto de me aproveitar de leões embriagados.

\- Essa teoria era do Ron. – Harry disse, sorrindo. – Ele pode ser muito inventivo.

\- E vem dizer pra mim que fui o alvo dele no oitavo ano? – Draco perguntou, se lembrando do quanto tinha amaldiçoado Weasley por ter deixado seu cabelo preto por um mês. – Fico imaginando a cara que ele vai fazer quando descobrir que conquistei outro de seus amigos.

\- Você não me conquistou, Malfoy. – Harry disse, indo pegar uma taça de vinho para o homem e para si mesmo.

Draco aceitou a taça de vinho e deu um gole apreciativo enquanto tirava um envelope do bolso e estendia para o Chefe dos Aurores.

\- São para você, algumas explicações práticas. Hermione achou melhor esclarecer alguns pontos importantes antes de começarmos, leia com calma, ainda que eu gostaria que me fizesse um favor antes.

\- O quê? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

\- Tire a camisa. – Draco pediu, no mesmo tom de comando que Hermione tinha usado no escritório e que o deixava excitado.

\- O quê? Nem me levou para jantar e já quer tirar minha roupa?

\- Pirralho mimado. – Draco disse, apontando para si mesmo e gostando de ver como Harry obedeceu, desabotoando a camisa do pijama de algodão, que era um abominação com listras brancas e azuis. Draco decidiu que ia pôr fogo naquilo assim que estivessem mais firmes em sua relação.

Harry leu com curiosidade misturada com vergonha as explicações detalhadas de Hermione sobre o mundo BDSM com o qual ele tinha flertado por muito tempo sem coragem de entrar e sem conseguir se desvincular completamente.

\- Quando ela fala de limites para os dois lados, o que isso quer dizer? Pensei que só os subs tivessem isso.

\- Não, funciona para os doms também. Por exemplo, eu não estrangulo, nunca. Me deixa desconfortável e inquieto. – Draco disse, pensando no que Hermione estaria fazendo com o amante desleixado de Percy nesse momento, ela não precisava das maldições proibidas para ser assustadora.

\- Oh. – Harry disse. – Então, ela me pediu uma lista, mas eu não… eu não fiz muita coisa.

Draco sorriu e pegou três vidros de tinta no pequeno baú que trouxe e outro pergaminho.

\- Aqui, eu pensei que isso poderia te ajudar. Coloque um ponto verde na frente de tudo que você quer fazer, o que te deixa confortável física e psicologicamente. Depois, marque com amarelo o que te interessa, mas que você não tem certeza se pode ou não gostar, com isso lidaremos com cuidado. E vermelho para o que te assusta ou te parece muito pesado.

\- Mas como vou saber o que vocês querem de mim? – Ele perguntou distraído, olhando para a lista.

Draco segurou-lhe o queixo e o fez olhar em seus olhos.

\- Você ainda não entendeu, Harry… isso não é sobre o que eu e Hermione queremos, é sobre o que você quer nos oferecer.

Harry sorriu, ele gostava dessa definição.

\- Então, no fim das contas, eu sou o chefe?

\- Leão preguiçoso e mandão. – Draco disse, como resposta.

\- Eu sempre gostei mais da prática que da teoria. – Harry disse. – Hermione disse que você teria uma coisa para me mostrar. O que é?

\- Esse é uma das coisas que você pode se recusar a fazer se sentir desconfortável, aliás, deixe-me reformular: você pode se recusar a fazer qualquer coisa. – Ele esperou Harry assentir para continuar. – Hermione mandou uma pomada para você.

Harry aceitou o vidro e logo destampou para cheirar, tinha um aroma delicioso de ervas com um tom amadeirado.

\- Ela te mandou para me dar uma massagem relaxante? – Harry parecia animado com a perspectiva, coisa que fez Draco sorrir mais ainda.

\- Sim, uma massagem pode estar em causa, mas eu não a chamaria de relaxante. – O loiro disse misteriosamente, dando outro gole em seu vinho. – Uma das coisas mais divertidas do mundo mágico é que sexo fica muito mais inventivo. Essa pomada é para deixar seus mamilos mais sensíveis e maiores, Hermione disse que te fez ronronar como um gatinho… talvez te interesse adicionar mais emoção ao jogo.

Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu, apesar da vergonha de saber que Hermione tinha falado coisas desse tipo a seu respeito. Ele nunca pensou que poderia ser lido tão facilmente pela amiga e ter suas fantasias reveladas assim, será que ela tinha usado legimência para saber isso? Ele foi retirado de seus devaneios pelo hálito de Draco em sua orelha, o sorrateiro tinha se sentado a seu lado no sofá.

\- Que tipo de pensamentos sujos estão te deixando tão deliciosamente corado, hein? – O loiro perguntou junto a sua orelha, com aquela fala arrastada que enviou arrepios pela coluna de Harry.

\- Eu… só… diabos! Isso não é justo, eu tenho dois de vocês pra ficar me provocando. – Harry protestou fracamente ao sentir os lábios de Draco beijando sua nuca e mordiscando um lugar especialmente sensível, fazendo-o se virar no sofá até tê-lo de costas para seu peito.

\- Pense que somos dois para te dar mais prazer. – Draco aconselhou, extremamente interessado em mordiscar o pescoço do Chefe dos Aurores.

Harry ia responder algo engraçadinho, mas engasgou com o ar quando Malfoy agarrou seus mamilos com dedos experientes e puxou-os levemente.

\- Vai ter que prepará-los o resto da semana pra nós. Passe a pomada e esfregue por toda a área. – Draco instruiu, girando os dedos firmemente e sentindo como os mamilos de Harry se eriçavam deliciosamente. – Depois tem que puxá-los, com cuidado é claro, não queremos que se machuque.

Harry gemeu quando Draco puxou seus mamilos esticando-os levemente enquanto sugava sua orelha de um jeito muito erótico. O moreno se moveu, desconfortável, mas não gostou quando o loiro tirou as mãos de cima dele, fez um som de protesto, o que lhe valeu uma mordida.

\- Não seja apressado, como está tão rebelde vou ter que castigá-lo. Eu ia ser uma pessoa boa e fazer a primeira aplicação pra você, agora vou ficar aqui parado enquanto verifico como faz isso sozinho.

\- Pervertido. – Harry acusou-o.

Draco riu.

\- Oh, Harry, te olhar é a menor das minhas perversões, te garanto.

O moreno xingou baixinho, sabendo que teria que lidar com Hermione e Draco olhando-o fazer coisas deliciosas e que desejava, mas que o deixavam envergonhado.

\- Se recoste nas almofadas, vai ficar mais confortável. – Draco disse, empurrando-o de costas e passando suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, ficando numa posição extremamente privilegiada.

\- Isso é tão estranho. – Harry reclamou, já pegando o frasco. – Até ontem estávamos brigando feito cão e gato.

\- Por favor, isso eram preliminares. – O loiro disse com um esgar divertido. – Além disso, não é minha culpa se fico um pouquinho agressivo quando tem algum idiota te cercando no Ministério, o que é quase o tempo todo.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Você tem ciúmes de mim?

\- Eu nunca disse tal coisa. – Draco protestou. – Não tenho culpa se preciso desviar sua atenção para mim em vez de te deixar ficar babando em algum moleque musculoso do Departamento de Esportes de um país qualquer.

Harry o olhou com um carinho tão grande que Draco teve vontade de beijá-lo, se ele soubesse que seria tão fácil ganhar um olhar assim, teria dito isso há muitos anos. Os olhares raivosos eram bons, mas esse calor brilhante? Era genial.

\- Isso é ciúme, Malfoy. E eu não estava prestando atenção ao amigo do Krum naquela reunião… estava ocupado fuzilando a oferecida búlgara que se jogava em cima de você.

\- Sou um Ministro novo, preciso ser simpático. – Draco disse, sorrindo ao perceber que os dois se provocavam para ter atenção. – Agora, pare de tentar me distrair, te dei uma tarefa, não é?

Harry mandou-lhe um beijinho de forma zombeteira antes de untar os dedos com a pomada e espalhar o creme por seus mamilos. Ele sentiu a pele formigando e se aquecendo enquanto espalhava o produto sobre a pele, ele queria desviar os olhos do fogo que podia ver na mirada cinzenta de Malfoy, mas o loiro segurou seu queixo no lugar. Harry sentia seus mamilos inchando levemente e ficando mais sensíveis ao toque, puxou-os levemente e gemeu quando a ação enviou uma onda de prazer por sua espinha, direto a seu pênis, que já estava muito desperto, obrigado.

\- Quando estivermos os três, vou passar um bom tempo chupando essas belezinhas. – Draco disse, com um olhar apreciativo. – Hermione vai gostar de te amarrar pra mim.

Se o que Draco estava tentando fazer era excitá-lo ainda mais, estava conseguindo, porque praticamente choramingou ao imaginar a cena e continuou esfregando seus mamilos carentes sob o olhar atento do loiro, que começou a brincar com o elástico de sua calça.

\- Acho justo que eu dê uma boa olhada em você, certo? Hermione fez a mesma coisa.

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente, animado com a perspectiva de que Draco poderia aliviá-lo em vez de deixá-lo duro e ansioso como tinha feito sua esposa. O loiro pareceu ler isso no rosto de Harry, já que sorriu.

\- Ela é má, certo? Te pedindo para não gozar e nem mesmo te dando o prazer de uma punheta rápida antes disso. – Draco disse, se inclinando para mordiscar os lábios do leão. – Mas, infelizmente pra você, eu sou tão malvado quanto ela, de forma que realmente não vai poder gozar hoje também.

\- Vou terminar com as bolas roxas desse jeito. – Harry reclamou, fazendo beicinho.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Vai gostar disso depois, acredite. Agora, pare de jogar com seus mamilos, não queremos que se machuque, verdade? Lembre-se que não pode puxar demais, o unguento é mágico, mas ainda assim pode te deixar com uma dor horrível pela manhã.

Harry obedeceu, parando imediatamente. Draco mordeu os lábios, Hermione tinha razão, o homem adorava obedecer e ganhar mimos, seria uma delícia. Ele ficou parado e atento enquanto Draco puxava sua calça para baixo e o expunha a seus olhos.

\- Algo contra a roupa de baixo, gatinho?

O moreno deu de ombros, sem coragem de explicar seus motivos, era muito cedo, ele gostou de ver como Draco lambeu os lábios, ele não o único que iria sofrer ali, ele podia jogar também, estava nas explicações de Hermione que alguns subs eram extremamente provocantes, que gostavam de se exibir e chamar a atenção dos doms, excitando-os. Ele desconfiava que era exatamente assim, de modo que se moveu para se livrar da calça que estava presa em suas coxas, só para voltar para a mesma posição: deitado de costas no sofá com Draco entre suas pernas abertas. O loiro engoliu em seco pela visão, e deslizou as mãos pelas coxas do moreno, chegando até as bolas inchadas, que segurou com uma mão, pesando-as.

\- Tão bonito. Vai ser um bom menino e ficar cheio desse jeito pra nós até domingo? – Draco perguntou, acariciando aquela parte tão sensível de Harry, fazendo-o gemer e conseguindo que sua ereção palpitasse. – Me faria um agrado, gatinho? Se livre de todos esses pelos, use um feitiço que Hermione vai te mandar. Não quero nada atrapalhando meus dedos, meus olhos… ou a minha língua no nosso encontro.

Harry gemeu sua aquiescência, se Draco podia deixá-lo assim só com palavras, o que diabos podia fazer num encontro?

\- Agora, eu vou para casa antes que ceda a tentação e te devore. Hermione iria me matar por isso. – Draco disse, se inclinando para dar uma lambida longa e sensual na ereção de Harry, terminando o gesto sugando a ponta em sua boca e aprendendo o gosto do moreno.

\- Provocador. – Harry acusou-o, segurando-o pelos cabelos.

Draco sorriu, desvencilhando-se do moreno e ficando de pé, seu pênis formava uma tenda em suas calças, provando que Harry não era o único a ficar tão afetado. O moreno achou extremamente erótico estar nu enquanto Draco continuava vestido e pulcro como sempre.

\- Não está se esquecendo de nada? Não sou um garoto de programa barato que você pode sair tocando sem me dar nem um beijo de boa-noite. – O moreno provocou, esperando que o loiro respondesse com alguma piada e se surpreendeu quando Draco se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

\- Tudo o que te fizer feliz, gatinho. – O loiro disse antes de juntar seu lábios com os de Harry.

O Chefe dos Aurores agradeceu que estava deitado, caso contrário não confiaria em seus joelhos para mantê-lo de pé. A língua de Malfoy deslizou em sua boa de forma profissional e capturou a sua, sugando-a com lentidão e deleite, o homem parecia querer degustá-lo lentamente e era extremamente excitante ser beijado assim. Ele mal percebeu que estava ofegante até ter o loiro mordiscando seus lábios com prazer enquanto suas respirações se misturavam.

\- Boa-noite, Harry.

\- Boa-noite, Draco. – O moreno respondeu entre ofegos, muito ciente de que terminava a segunda noite consecutiva com uma ereção insatisfeita e com sua melhor amiga e o marido dela na cabeça.

\- Esses dois serão a minha perdição.

 **Guest, deixar alguém sem palavras é legal para um autor, já viu como a coisa se desenrolou. Sua ansiedade não durou muito, espero que tenha gostado de ver mais do Harry sub. Beijos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desculpem pela demora, mas o capítulo final ficou gigante. Boa leitura e obrigada pelos comentários e mensagens.**

Quarta-feira

Hermione estava sorrindo quando terminou de arrumar a caixa com o presente de Harry para aquele dia. Ela tinha lido a lista que o moreno enviou com uma sensação crescente de excitação, ela se orgulhava de ser uma boa leitora de pessoas, precisava disso para ser uma Malfoy e uma boa esposa de político, por isso, tinha se surpreendido com algumas das coisas que Harry tinha colocado na lista. Certamente não estar olhando-os nos olhos tinha facilitado a vida do moreno e o deixou mais desinibido.

\- Por que está sorrindo tanto com essa caixa? – Draco perguntou, saindo do armário colocando suas abotoaduras.

\- É a tarefa de hoje para o Harry. – Ela respondeu. – Algo sutil, mas efetivo.

\- Só não peça nada potencialmente perigoso. – Draco disse. – Prefiro que ele experimente conosco.

\- Eu sei, mas a verdade é que você começou isso ontem. – Ela disse, misteriosamente. – Tenho uma lista dos limites e fantasias dele, quer dar uma olhada?

Draco pensou por um momento antes de negar.

\- Prefiro que me dê uma surpresa com as preferências do gatinho, só me diga o que ele colocou em vermelho.

\- Luz vermelha para enforcamento ou afogamento. Mordaças, humilhação verbal, qualquer jogo com facas ou que provoque hemorragias, nada de agulhas, cera de velas ou choques. Ele também foi claro sobre não querer ser suspenso ou imobilizado em aparatos, isso é o mais importante, pelo menos dos itens que você colocou na lista, que na minha opinião, foi bastante simplificada.

Draco assentiu, não muito preocupado. Não é como se ele gostasse especialmente da cera das velas, preferia óleos aquecidos, e Harry poderia ser apresentado a isso, ainda que não poder amarrá-lo a sua mesa e dar-lhe uma boa surra era algo muito decepcionante. O loiro teria feito um beicinho se não tivesse visto o brilho nos olhos de sua esposa.

\- Você me disse que ele não era experiente na cena, o que esperava? Que eu colocasse sobre móveis humanos e marcação com ferro quente?

Hermione bufou.

\- Claro que não, só que eu teria colocado umas explicações a mais. – Ela argumentou.

\- Claro, porque você é uma sabe-tudo com uma compulsão por detalhes. – Draco disse, com carinho.

\- Verdade. – Ela disse, com uma careta. – Então… eu devia tirar o folheto que fiz sobre os perigos de mestres incompetentes e de como fugir de relações destrutivas?

\- Sim. – Draco disse rapidamente. – E envie isso para o Percy, ele sim precisa ter um pouquinho de medo saudável enfiado naquela cabeça ruiva.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, com um misto de resignação e carinho.

\- Já vou jantar com ele hoje.

\- Li no Profeta que o Ministério vai ficar sem o Chefe dos Inomináveis por uns dias, acredita que o pobre homem sofreu um acidente horrível com poções?

\- Sério? – Ela perguntou, com o olhar mais inocente do mundo. – Talvez devamos fazer alguns movimentos para mudar a chefia daquele departamento, afinal, já tivemos um escândalo com um dos empregados dele e não é possível que um homem de tão alto escalão não saiba lidar com uma poção tão volátil quanto a Aureonis.

Draco fez uso de todo seu autocontrole para não ficar de queixo caído com o tamanho da maldade de sua esposa.

\- A poção que deixa as superfícies que toca metalizadas e douradas? E que queima se entra em contato com a pele humana enquanto a transforma? – Ele perguntou, entre orgulhoso e levemente assustado.

\- Sim, essa mesma. – Hermione disse, com os olhos brilhando de uma raiva que poucas vezes Draco tinha visto em seu rosto. – Pode ter caído no colo do imbecil porque não gostei nada do jeito que ele falou do Percy, como se ele fosse um objeto descartável e para seu uso pessoal. Ele tem um brilho muito frio nos olhos, é perigoso, não o quero por perto.

O sorriso do loiro ficou largo e definitivamente feliz e orgulhoso.

\- Quando terminarmos esse idiota vai desejar não ter cruzado o caminho do nosso ruivo de mau gênio.

\- Bom, faça isso. Talvez eu peça ao Harry que mantenha um olho nele… aquele tipo de maldade não tem concerto. – Ela disse, indo até ele para ajeitar o nó de sua gravata.

\- Não acho que ele goste muito dos meus métodos. – Draco disse, receoso. – E não quero que ele envolva Percy nisso, e menos ainda que as preferências dele sejam registradas em relatórios e queixas. E nós dois sabemos que Harry pode ter um monte de ciúmes de você, imagina a birra que ele vai fazer se descobre que ele foi nosso amante?

Hermione zombou.

\- Harry tem mais ciúmes de você do que de mim, mas eu não me preocupo com isso. Ele e Percy são civilizados um com o outro, apesar do que aconteceu com a família Weasley, e nosso gatinho adora afiar as garras em magos malvados e ainda estou com um mau pressentimento sobre o homem, de verdade.

\- Faça do seu jeito por agora, se não der certo passaremos ao estilo Malfoy.

\- Cuidadoso e discreto? – Ela questionou, séria.

\- Claro. – Ele disse, resoluto. Já fazia alguns anos que a sensação premente de agir em defesa de alguém o fizera atuar fora do seu padrão, mas ele faria de novo por Percy, se necessário.

H D H

Harry recebeu a encomenda das mãos do elfo doméstico antes mesmo de terminar seu café da manhã. Ele estava nervoso com as coisas que tinha colocado na lista de desejos que enviou para Hermione, por mais que soubesse que ela não o taxaria de pervertido ou fenômeno, tinha sido difícil pra ele se expor dessa maneira, mas claro, sua amiga não o decepcionara e tinha mandado uma nota agradecendo sua sinceridade junto com a caixa de presente. Deixando seu café esfriando na xícara, ele abriu o laço dourado e olhou para o conteúdo da caixa, nervoso pelo que iria encontrar. Em vez de um brinquedo exótico e excitante, encontrou um grande pedaço de seda negra e macio junto com uma nova nota:

 _Querido Harry, bom dia!_

 _Espero que tenha passado bem a noite e que esteja se divertindo ao sentir seus mamilos tão sensíveis, me conte, o contato com as suas camisas é agradável ou te deixa incomodado? Deve ter percebido que recebeu seda de presente, é uma venda. Quero que venha ao meu escritório particular na escola depois do seu expediente, vai tirar suas roupas e colocar a venda, vai ter que me esperar chegar, de preferência de pé, no meio da sala. Vou te tocar quando chegar, mas não quero ouvir um único som, a menos que seja para me mandar parar se algo te incomodar ou machucar, lembre-se que estou falando sério, me peça para parar se a brincadeira não te agradar. Depois que eu terminar com você, vou sair da sala e poderá retirar a venda e ir para casa._

 _Te vejo mais tarde._

H D H

Hermione sorriu quando entrou em seu escritório e viu Harry de pé esperando por ela. Ele estava sem nenhuma peça de roupa, as pernas levemente afastadas, os braços ao lado do corpo tensos, ela sabia que o primeiro instinto dele tinha sido esconder-se atrás das mãos e que levaria tempo para que sua nudez não o deixasse nervoso e exposto, mas logo eles chegariam lá. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela foi até ele e o rodeou, apreciando os músculos e a pele convidativa ao toque, ela o faria usar um óleo hidratante constantemente para deixá-lo tão suave e macio ao toque quanto a seda que cobria seus olhos.

Harry estava nervoso, sabia que Hermione estava observando-o, praticamente podia sentir aqueles olhos castanhos em sua pele, desejava agradá-la, por isso, evitou a reação natural de se cobrir quando a escutou entrar, não se moveu quando a ouviu se afastar dele e abrir uma gaveta. Ele suspirou quando a sentiu segurar seu pênis macio com uma mão, mas tomou cuidado para não falar nada, obedecendo a regra do silêncio. Ele sentiu quando o metal frio foi colocado a seu redor com cuidado e lentidão, ajustando-o dentro do dispositivo, a parte mais delicada foi quando a sentiu segurar seus testículos e passá-los pelo aro diminuto, ele sabia que tinha terminado quando ouviu um clique, indicando que alguma tranca tinha sido adicionada a engenhoca. Ela passeou as unhas por sua virilha lisa e fez um som de apreciação.

\- Pense nisso como se eu ou Draco estivéssemos te tocando todo o tempo. – Ela disse, beliscando-lhe o traseiro. – Agora, eu tenho muito o que fazer, se vista e vá para casa, tem um envelope pra você em cima da mesa. Boa noite, gatinho.

Harry só tirou a venda quando a ouviu fechar a porta do escritório, ele tocou a gaiola de metal que Hermione tinha colocado em seu pênis, era pesada e o deixava com uma sensação de segurança que nunca tinha sentido antes. Ele mordeu os lábios se perguntando se ela o tinha achado bonito desse jeito, trancado e indefeso, já que havia um pequeno cadeado acionado por magia prendendo a gaiola no lugar. Com um pouco de relutância, ele se vestiu para ir para casa, pensando que gostaria de ter Hermione e Draco para abraçá-lo durante a noite, infelizmente, a única coisa que tinha era uma carta esclarecendo como funcionava a gaiola e que se ele tivesse algum problema devia chamar um dos dois imediatamente para retirar o dispositivo.

H D H

Quinta-feira

Harry estava se olhando no espelho de seu quarto depois de seu banho matinal quando um falcão de Malfoy Manor bicou o vidro. Harry viu que o animal o olhava feio quando pousou no espaldar da poltrona.

\- Eu estava no banho! – Harry disse, se perguntando porque estava justificando sua nudez para um falcão.

Depois de pegar a carta e dar um petisco a ave, que saiu voando elegantemente, Harry abriu a carta, ansioso.

 _Caro, Harry,_

 _Hoje é minha vez de te dar uma tarefa, já que minha adorada esposa esteve jogando com você tempo suficiente. Quero que saia e vá encontrar um brinquedo e/ou fantasia que te deixe realmente excitado, aquele pensamento mais pervertido que já teve, que te fez acordar tão excitado quanto nos anos da sua adolescência. Ache isso e se prepare para me mostrar no domingo, o que quer que escolha vai ser a primeira coisa que vamos usar no fim de semana. E como sou um mestre excepcionalmente bom, pode pedir ajuda a minha adorada esposa se isso te agradar, não tenho nada contra assistir vocês dois brincando, muito ao contrário._

 _P.S.: Prefira comprar seus brinquedos no mundo trouxa, sei que gosta de discrição._

 _Draco Malfoy_

H D H

Sexta-feira

Draco não sabia o que Hermione e Harry fizeram durante o dia, já que ambos tinham deixado o trabalho de lado para sair juntos Merlin sabe para onde, mas quando ela chegou em casa com um sorriso largo e sacolas de compras encolhidas em seu bolso, ele soube que os dois estavam aprontando alguma, não que isso fosse necessariamente ruim para ele, claro.

\- Espero que não tenha torturado o gatinho demais. Ninguém merece ser obrigado a acompanhar uma mulher fazendo compras. – Draco brincou, ele mesmo odiava quando Hermione queria que ele a acompanhasse.

\- Oh, não se preocupe, acho que Harry se divertiu bastante. – Ela disse, misteriosa. – Não acredito que perdi a aposta, eu ia me divertir muito sendo a chefe no domingo.

\- Lide com isso, Granger. – Draco provocou, com sua voz arrastada. – Então, o que os dois passaram o dia planejando? Que fantasia ele escolheu?

\- Ele quer que seja uma surpresa, algo sobre te atormentar um pouco. – Ela contou, mordendo os lábios. – Por Circe, ele me confessou algumas coisas que… vai ser explosivo.

\- Podemos adiantar nosso encontro? – Draco perguntou, ansioso.

\- Não, sábado ele tem o dia com os filhos e Scorpius vai visitá-lo, controle sua ansiedade. Ah, e como ele vai estar com as crianças decidi que não devemos dar nenhuma tarefa que o deixe distraído.

\- Certo, certo. – Draco disse com uma careta amuada. – Não sei porque não podemos sequestrá-lo e mantê-lo numa coleira curta para sempre.

\- Ele vai ser nosso para sempre, só que Harry precisa de espaço. Não seja ciumento, foi você quem disse que iria gostar de nos ver brincar. – Ela provocou, ganhando um olhar gelado do marido.

H D H

Sábado

Já era noite quando Harry recebeu uma carta de Hermione. Scorpius tinha ido passar o dia com ele, Albus e Lily. As lições de voo foram boas, mas cuidar de três crianças super animadas o tinham deixado muito cansado, por isso, quando abriu a carta, só esperava receber as instruções para ativar a chave de portal que o levaria ao quarto do casal no dia seguinte, mas era um convite.

 _Querido, Harry,_

 _Para ativar a chave de portal você só tem que dizer a palavra refúgio, claro, podemos seguir o plano e você vir amanhã pela manhã, mas se quiser um pouco de companhia para essa noite você é bem-vindo. Nós dois adoraríamos cuidar de você, sei que deve estar cansado e não precisamos fazer nada… cansativo por assim dizer. Sinta-se a vontade para se juntar a nós, as compras que fizemos já estão aqui e se quiser já podemos mostrar ao meu marido curioso um pouco do que ele vai ter que lidar de hoje em diante._

 _Sempre seus,_

 _Draco e Hermione._

O chefe dos Aurores não precisou de muito tempo para decidir por ir vê-los, comedimento e cuidado não figuravam entre sua lista de qualidades. Ele terminou de lavar a louça e arrumar a bagunça restante do seu dia com as crianças. Como o convite não tinha especificado um limite de tempo, ele foi para seu banho relaxante, que tinha se tornado um ritual para brincar com seus mamilos crescidos e desfrutar a sensação de seu pênis roçando contra o metal ao ficar excitado. Depois de se arrumar usando algumas das coisas que tinha comprado com Hermione, ele se preparou e ativou a chave de portal. O puxão desagradável desse tipo de transporte o deixou levemente enjoado e ele fez um esforço enorme para não cair de joelhos.

\- Harry, você está bem? – Hermione perguntou, concertando seus óculos tortos.

\- Sim, claro.

\- Ele já se acostumou com as viagens por meios mágicos, amor. – Draco disse, sorrindo.

Harry resistiu ao impulso de mostrar-lhe a língua, em vez disso, fez uma careta amuada para Hermione.

\- Ele está zombando de mim, isso não é muito aconchegante e educado.

Hermione riu e Draco se aproximou, sua mão foi até o cabelo de Harry, os dedos longos se enredaram nos fios macios e puxaram a cabeça do moreno para trás.

\- Regra número um, gatinho: não tente jogar seus mestres um contra o outro. Se quer alguma coisa de mim, tem que falar comigo.

\- Quero ser recebido propriamente, Malfoy. Não é polido ficar zombando das minhas entradas desajeitadas. – Harry disse, olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos cinzentos.

\- O que você quer, é ser mimado a noite toda. – Draco disse, numa voz baixa e sensual.

Hermione assistiu fascinada como seu marido juntou seus lábios aos de Harry e devorou o moreno num beijo prolongado, puxando-o para junto de si e abraçando o corpo do menor.

\- Isso é apropriado o suficiente? – Draco perguntou quando o largou, passando a mordiscar seu pescoço.

\- Bastante satisfatório, eu diria. – Harry respondeu, sorrindo e ajeitando os óculos de novo. – E onde estamos?

\- Um lugarzinho aconchegante no campo. – Draco respondeu, indo até uma mesa e servindo um pouco de chá para Harry.

O moreno bufou, olhando pela imensa janela de vidro da suíte.

\- Uma cabana é um lugarzinho aconchegante, isso aqui é uma mansão. – Ele corrigiu.

\- Como se eu fosse levar um dos dois para uma cabana. – Draco respondeu, parecendo sinceramente horrorizado, coisa que fez Harry e Hermione revirarem os olhos. – E não façam essas caras, é bem menor do que a casa de caça dos Malfoy.

\- Ele está falando sério, Harry. – Hermione disse. – Cinco quartos é a versão dele de aconchegante.

\- Eu concordei em não colocar uma piscina interna, é simples e aconchegante. – Draco insistiu.

Hermione sorriu, Draco sempre seria um mimado sem limites, mas ela já tinha se acostumado com isso.

\- Sinto muito por atrapalhar sua fantasia de ter Harry nadando nu comigo. – Ela disse, brincando.

\- Vou me contentar com vocês num banho relaxante na nossa banheira de hidromassagem qualquer dia desses. – Draco disse, com os olhos brilhando.

Hermione fez um som de aprovação.

\- Vamos te deixar relaxado e contente, sei que teve um dia difícil cuidando das crianças. – Ela disse, começando a desabotoar a camisa do moreno depois de colocar a varinha dele na mesinha de cabeira.

\- Sim, eles são um bocado. E aquele filho de vocês está aliciando meu menino para ser uma serpente. – Harry disse, entre divertido e escandalizado. – Ele tem um plano para Albus jogar pela sonserina quando for o momento, segundo ele é a única chance que vão ter de derrotar James e Lily no time da grifinória.

Draco sorriu largamente enquanto os seguia

\- Albus não tem uma chance, sabe que ele não poderá resistir ao meu filho.

\- Claro que não, Scorpius é muito mais agradável e esperto do que você era, o que é perigoso, porque ele é bonito também. – Harry disse, ganhando um beliscão de Hermione, que já tinha terminado de tirar sua camisa.

\- Meu filho é perfeito, Potter, ele e Albus serão serpentes, lide com isso. E não fiquem falando como se eles fossem namorar ou coisa assim, são muito pequenos e… seria estranho.

Draco e Harry riram, mas acabaram por concordar, o que a deixou contente.

\- Bom. Agora, podemos nos focar em coisas importantes… como essas belezinhas aqui. – Ela disse, acariciando os mamilos de Harry, que despontavam em seu peito, maiores e mais inchados que o normal.

\- Absolutamente apetitosos. – Draco disse, se colocando atrás de Harry, acariciando seus braços. – Acho que não o quero escondendo nada de mim, o que acha, querida esposa?

\- Completamente de acordo, segunda regra Harry: quando estiver conosco não poderá usar roupas, a menos que escolhamos alguma coisa pra você.

\- Sim, Hermione. – Harry respondeu, ganhando um grunhido de aprovação dela e um beijo em seu pescoço por parte do loiro.

\- Seus óculos vão ter que sair, quero poder ver esses olhos lindos que você tem. – Draco disse, retirando o objeto do rosto de Harry. – Trouxe lentes com você?

\- Não. – Harry disse, se xingando por não ter pensado nisso. – Mas posso lançar um feitiço que corrige temporariamente minha visão, aprendi na Academia de Aurores para missões especiais.

\- Não é aquele que te deixa com uma dor de cabeça gigantesca depois? – Hermione perguntou.

\- Sim, mas vai valer a pena. Não se preocupe. – Harry disse, deslizando a mão descaradamente pelas vestes de Draco até alcançar a varinha dele. – Vamos ver se a sua varinha ainda me serve bem.

Hermione riu e Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Vai descobrir o que pode fazer com a minha varinha logo, logo. – O loiro disse.

Hermione ainda sorria quando Harry terminou de lançar o feitiço, piscando muito por um momento para se acostumar com a visão maximizada.

\- Está feito. Deve durar até amanhã a noite. – O moreno informou, devolvendo a varinha de Draco a seu dono.

\- Pensou numa palavra segura? Ou prefere as cores? – Ela perguntou, incitando-o a tirar a camisa que já tinha desabotoado.

\- Cores… só para não estragar tudo porque estou nervoso? – Ele perguntou.

\- Tudo bem, amarelo é para nos chamar a atenção, quer dizer que está gostando, mas que a intensidade está te colocando no limite, pode falar abertamente o que está errado para que possamos corrigir. – Hermione indicou.

\- É muito importante que nos diga se algo te incomodar. – Draco pontuou. – Isso só funciona se tivermos confiança um no outro, você, que nós vamos escutar e respeitar suas predileções e nós que você nos dirá se quiser parar.

Harry assentiu, com os olhos fixos no loiro.

\- Continua vestido demais, Harry. – Hermione disse. – Está usando meu último presente? Está pronto para mostrar nossa fantasia para meu marido?

Draco ficou muito interessado no presente, já que as bochechas de Harry ficaram num tom deliciosamente carmim enquanto ele assentia vigorosamente com a cabeça.

\- Então, vamos mostrar ao meu marido o quanto gosto de ver meu gatinho bonito. – Ela disse, dando alguns passos para trás para dar espaço ao Chefe dos Aurores para tirar o resto de suas roupas.

Harry tirou seus sapatos primeiro, tentando ganhar algum tempo, Draco tinha se sentado numa poltrona e estava olhando-o com tanta atenção que o moreno teve certeza que nenhum detalhe escaparia daqueles olhos cinzentos. O Chefe dos Aurores viu fogo brilhar naqueles olhos quando baixou suas calças para revelar que usava um par de meias se seda negra com renda nas coxas e nada mais. Hermione estava de pé atrás dele e fez um som de aprovação ao mesmo tempo em que deu um leve puxão nas meias, arrumando-as. Ela abraçou-o por trás, apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Harry.

\- Então, amor, gostou de como arrumei nosso gatinho? – Ela perguntou, acariciando os mamilos de Harry.

Draco assentiu, ele tinha ganhado a aposta, portanto, a noite era dele para decidir como iam jogar, mas como ele era um bom marido e queria que todos se divertissem, deixaria que ela se ocupasse de Harry primeiro.

\- Ele está lindo. Talvez, se ele for obediente, o tiraremos dessa gaiola para dormir, o que acha? – Draco tinha planos de deixar aquela gaiola no lugar enquanto tinha sua diversão com o moreno, mas depois podiam deixá-lo se divertir.

\- Que você é malvado. – Ela respondeu, apertando levemente os mamilos já inchados e endurecidos de Harry. – E eu gosto disso, está pronto para começar a ser treinado, Harry?

\- Sim, Mione. – Ele respondeu, já sabendo de antemão que devia responder a todas as perguntas diretas.

\- Bom. – Ela disse. – Um bom pet tão bonito quanto você tem que aprender a ter boas maneiras, aqui, vamos colocar você numa posição confortável.

Draco sorriu quando viu sua esposa arrastar Harry até a enorme cama que tinham ali, ele tinha uma visão privilegiada desde sua poltrona, o que era uma doce tortura, já que o loiro tinha uma ereção só de imaginar o que sua doce esposa faria com o amante deles ali. Hermione deitou Harry na cama, a cabeça morena apoiada nos travesseiros macios de pena de ganso.

\- Um bom pet sempre deve estar pronto para oferecer seu corpo para seus donos.

Hermione disse, no tom professoral e sexy que sempre usava com seus amantes enquanto os treinava, ela desamarrou o roupão que usava e o deixou cair suavemente no chão, ela usava nada mais que uma calcinha rendada branca quando sentou-se sobre os quadris de Harry. Draco podia apostar que o moreno estava se sentindo torturado ao ter uma vista plena dos seios pesados de Hermione e a bunda perfeita da mulher roçando seu pau, ainda que estivesse na gaiola. Ela era má da história, não ele.

\- Sempre deve estar preparado para agradar. – Ela disse, se inclinando para capturar um mamilo saliente entre seus lábios e sugá-lo avidamente, fazendo Harry arquear as costas e soltar um suspiro deliciado.

Draco tinha uma visão perfeita de como Hermione estava torturando seu novo amante, podia ver a língua rosada rodeando e sugando o mamilo sensível de Harry, arrancando um gemido profundo do moreno quando o mordeu e puxou. Quando ela terminou de se divertir com o primeiro, moveu sua cabeça para o seguinte, o Chefe dos Aurores soltou um gemido que mais parecia um lamento profundo, já que além de ter as atenções da boca de Hermione, a mãos habilidosa da mulher estava acariciando e apertando o primeiro mamilo em que tinha trabalhado, ela só parou de chupá-lo e mordê-lo quando viu que o moreno já tinha uma capa fina de suor cobrindo sua pele. Ela endireitou sua postura, tinha os lábios avermelhados e inchados, e os mordia com cara de menina mimada.

\- Eu poderia fazer isso por horas só para te ouvir gemendo assim. – Ela disse, adorando o brilho febril de desejo nos olhos muito verdes de Harry e usando as mãos para puxar ainda mais os mamilos eriçados do amante.

\- Caralho. – O auror murmurou entredentes.

\- Tsc, tsc! – Hermione reprovou. – Agora, vou ter que te castigar por usar palavras feias, e também temos contas a ajustar porque passou anos flertando com meu marido, deixando-o tentando com esses olhos bonitos e essa bunda gostosa.

\- Não era de propósito. – Harry disse, mas sem nenhuma vontade de fugir do castigo, estava muito interessado nessa parte.

Ela riu.

\- Essa é a desculpa preferida de pets impertinentes. – Hermione disse, soltando os mamilos de Harry para sair de cima dele e ficar de pé ao lado da cama. – Mas você vai aprender, vou te ensinar exatamente como tem que se preparar para quando estiver conosco. Aposto meu marido perdeu muitas horas de trabalho fantasiando sobre sua bunda, agora, que tal nos mostrar melhor esse seu atributo tão bem desenvolvido?

Draco e Hermione acharam deliciosamente pecaminosa a forma com que Harry corou ao se virar e abraçar um travesseiro para apoiar seu peito, enquanto se apoiava em seus joelhos e empinava sua bunda no ar, exibindo-se de forma completa a seus novos mestres. Hermione sabia exatamente como seu marido tinha um lado voyeur, por isso, convocou o óleo que usaria para preparar Harry e para provocar Draco. Ele, por seu lado, estava adorando a visão, mas tinha que fazer todo uso de seu autocontrole para não perder a pose de dominante distante e pular sobre Harry, seus problemas aumentaram quando sua esposa se aproveitou de suas fraquezas e passou a massagear a bunda de Harry, separando as bochechas macias para exibir a entrada apertada do Chefe dos Aurores.

\- Tão delicado e bonito. – Ela murmurou, acariciando a entrada franzida com os nós dos dedos. – Estou vendo que foi obediente e não ficou brincando sem permissão, mas devia saber que quando vem para os seus mestres tem que estar devidamente lubrificado, não gostaria de desapontar Draco não é? Já te adianto que ele adora foder meninos impertinentes… não vai vir despreparado de novo, certo?

\- Não, Hermione, me desculpe. – Harry respondeu com dificuldade para respirar corretamente ao sentir a varinha de sua amiga passear por sua coxa.

\- Está tudo bem, mesmo porque será minha função inspecionar se está aberto e molhado… como um perfeito pet no cio. – Ela murmurou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar inteiro. – Agora, acho que é meu direito confirmar se tem habilidades suficientes para agradar meu marido, então, não se mova por enquanto. – Ela continuou, usando a varinha para invocar algo de seu baú de brinquedos, Harry só ouviu o objeto flutuar e fazer um barulho suave, já que não podia se mover e ela estava atrás dele. – E como gatinhos adoram brincar com bolas, esse será seu primeiro brinquedo. Não sou uma dona generosa?

Harry podia imaginar que brinquedo tinha ganhado e sentiu sua entrada palpitar de antecipação, se esquecendo de responder Hermione, que o castigou com uma palmada afiada em sua bunda, fazendo-o choramingar charmosamente.

\- Não pense que pode fugir dos castigos ficando mimoso. – Ela disse. – Sabe que precisa me responder.

\- Desculpe, Mione. – Ele disse, entrecortadamente. – E sim, você é muito generosa comigo.

A mulher sorriu e acariciou a pele que tinha deixado vermelha com o tapa e sem mais delongas abriu o frasco de lubrificante que tinha invocado antes e derramou o óleo entre as nádegas arredondadas de Harry, que gemeu pelo contato frio em sua pele quente, mas claro, o pior para ele foi sentir os dedos de Hermione provocando o local. Ela parecia muito experiente nisso, já que massageou sua entrada sem penetrá-lo, deixando mais sensível e palpitante do que nunca, ele praticamente ronronou como um gato de verdade ao senti-la deslizar dois dedos dentro dele, usando-os para espalhar o óleo e alargar sua entrada. O pobre moreno não sabia como ainda podia respirar, já que era triplamente estimulado, tinha os dedos de Hermione brincando com ele, a doce agonia de sentir seu pênis tentando vencer a restrição de metal de sua gaiola e a excitação de saber que Draco Malfoy estava assistindo tudo isso.

\- Eu adoro quando você geme assim, é exatamente como um gato no cio. – Ela disse, recuando um pouco com os dedos para voltar a penetrá-lo com mais força dessa vez, arrancando-lhe outro gemido profundo. – Garanto que poderia te fazer gozar usando só os dedos, não acha, amor?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Poderemos testar essa teoria em breve, pode fazê-lo se retorcer em cima de umas peles macias… afinal, gatinhos precisam de lugares confortáveis, e no casso do nosso lindo mascote, seda para sua pele delicada.

Hermione assentiu, ela não tinha parado de mover os dedos dentro dele, que já sentia como se lava corresse por suas veias e movia os quadris no ritmo em que aqueles dedos esguios o fodiam lentamente. Quando ela ficou satisfeita ao vê-lo suficientemente aberto pegou o novo brinquedo de Harry: um fio de contas de marfim. Sem pressa, a diretora deslizou o objeto pela coluna do moreno, fazendo-o se arquear pela expectativa.

\- Eu deveria te fazer colocar isso você mesmo… mas estou me sentindo generosa hoje. – Ela comentou, antes de esfregar a primeira bola na entrada lambuzada de óleo de Harry, fazendo o material branco brilhar pela lubrificação antes de deslizá-la para dentro do amante com lentidão, observando com atenção como os testículos dele se contraíam em agonia por libertação, já que fazia tempo que não eram aliviados. – Uma já está dentro, gostando da sensação, Harry?

O moreno tremia de excitação, tinha uma conta de marfim do tamanho de um ovo dentro dele e isso o matava de prazer e agonia, já que seu corpo clamava por libertação quando nem mesmo podia ficar ereto, e ele realmente era um masoquista, já que amava cada minuto daquilo.

\- Sim, vai me dar mais? – Ele perguntou, abrindo as pernas mais descaradamente ainda.

Draco mordeu os lábios para calar um gemido, como se esperava que ele mantivesse a postura com Harry sendo tão atirado? O loiro observou como o moreno gemia e se retorcia deliciosamente enquanto Hermione o enchia com as outras três contas, deixando o fio de ouro que as unia enrolado em seus dedos. Ela mordeu os lábios com malícia ao admirar como tinha conseguido deixar Harry dilatado e excitado, podia ver como ela queria torturá-lo mais, por isso não se surpreendeu quando a viu se inclinar para lamber os testículos inchados e pesados do moreno, que soltou um som gutural ao ser estimulado ali. Ele claramente tinha seguido a risca as instruções de Hermione e não tinha ejaculado depois que começaram a brincar.

\- Tão obediente, além de não ter se divertido sozinho se livrou dos pelos como eu disse para fazer. – Sua esposa disse, acariciando os testículos que tinha acabado de delinear com a língua. – Não acha que temos um mascote muito obediente, Draco?

\- Sim, mas ainda estou esperando aquela avaliação das habilidades dele.

Hermione riu.

\- Estamos apressados hoje? – Ela provocou, mas continuou acariciando Harry de maneira íntima. – Ouviu meu marido, amor, então… o que acha de mostrarmos a ele o que pode fazer com sua boca? Além de discutir com ele, claro.

Harry se levantou ao comando de Hermione e a seguiu, sentindo as contas se movendo a cada passo e mordendo os lábios para não gemer. Quando chegaram perto de Draco, ela tocou seu ombro de leve e ele se ajoelhou, deixando as mãos atrás das costas, como tinha visto vários subs fazendo. O loiro esticou a mão para acariciar seu rosto, dando especial atenção para seus lábios, que ainda estava mordendo.

\- Gostamos de mascotes obedientes, mas quero que me toque quando e quanto quiser, e claro, não precisa esperar ordens para nos agradar ou fazer os sons que quiser sempre que tiver vontade. Se quisermos algo específico, te diremos.

O moreno sorriu, se aproximando mais do atual Ministro, ficando aninhado entre as pernas do loiro com as mãos apoiadas em suas coxas fortes, sem um pingo de vergonha, o chefe dos aurores esfregou seu rosto contra o tecido macio das calças de Draco, como se realmente fosse um gato.

\- Nesse caso, não me importo de ser acariciando… o tempo todo. – Harry disse, sinceramente.

\- Isso, não precisava nem me contar. – Draco disse, deslizando sua mão pelo cabelo dele, indo até sua nuca para massagear os músculos ali. – Já sei que é um gatinho que gosta de ser mimado… - O loiro fez uma pausa para beijar o moreno longamente. – E que ronrona com frequência quando está feliz.

Hermione, que tinha sentido um arrepio de prazer só de vê-los se beijando, achou que já tinham tido romance demais, com um passe de sua varinha, os botões da calça de Draco voaram ao outro lado do quarto.

\- Eu gostava dessa calça. – O loiro disse, protestando.

\- Eu gosto mais da ideia de Harry fazendo coisas mais interessantes entre as suas pernas, como deixar totalmente duro para que possa fodê-lo. – Ela disse, impaciente.

\- Agora é você que está ansiosa. – Draco sorria ao mesmo tempo em que abria suas calças e afastava o tecido, descobrindo seu membro excitado para Harry.

O moreno já sabia que não precisava de ordens diretas para fazer alguma coisa, por isso, não esperou que nenhum dos dois dissesse algo, segurou o pênis de Draco e lambeu a ponta inchada com curiosidade, não era a primeira vez que fazia isso, mas não era nem de longe alguém experiente, mas tentou conter sua onda de inseguridade, mesmo porque ouviu Draco grunhir em aprovação, e logo, tinha Hermione a seu lado, os seios dela se apertaram contra ele ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios chegavam bem perto de seu ouvido.

\- Draco gosta muito disso, às vezes vai segurar sua cabeça e foder sua boca devagar, outras com força e rápido, mas vai gostar de saber que ele gosta mais ainda de te ver gozando, isso é, quando decidir te tirar da gaiola. – Ela sorriu enquanto observava fascinada como Harry foi capturando mais e mais da ereção de Draco até chegar a base, o moreno claramente tinha talento, já que seu marido não era exatamente do tamanho médio. – Bom menino.

Harry gemeu quando a sentiu puxar levemente o cordão das contas dentro dele, coisa que fez Draco estremecer ao sentir as vibrações em sua ereção, o loiro moveu sua mão até os cabelos de Harry e os agarrou com força, fazendo com que seu mascote começasse a mover a boca em volta dele, provando que a realidade era muito melhor que a fantasia. O moreno o sugava como se estivesse faminto, parando ocasionalmente para dar atenção somente a ponta, lambendo e acariciando a pequena abertura com lascidão.

\- Então, amor, ele está aprovado? – Hermione provocou, ao lado de Harry.

\- Acho que vou precisar de mais demonstrações, esposa. – Ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir.

\- Acho uma excelente ideia. – A mulher respondeu, deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas do amigo, até alcançar a abertura dilatada e esticada pelas contas, acariciando a delicada e sensível pele da entrada, ela introduziu um dedo dentro dele, fazendo-o soltar o pênis de Draco com um erótico som de sucção e arquear as costas, gemendo profundamente.

\- Acho que está torturando o gatinho demais, não é, Harry?

O moreno assentiu, mas isso não o impediu de afastar as pernas e se impulsionar contra o dedo que Hermione usava para provocá-lo.

\- Então, que tal uma escolha? – Draco perguntou. – Prefere que ela te retire da gaiola e te faça gozar com esse brinquedo, depois vou cuidar dela, claro. Ou pode ficar trancado enquanto te uso para meu prazer e ela se diverte nos olhando.

Harry fez um beicinho, mas sua resposta não surpreendeu nenhum de seus novos amantes.

\- Quero que você me use como achar melhor.

Draco sorriu e Hermione lambeu os lábios, essa era uma cena que ela estava esperando para ver por muito tempo, e o casal ficou surpreso quando Harry ergueu seu corpo para lamber os lábios de Draco ousadamente.

\- De preferência, que me encha com a sua semente.

\- Tudo o que meu gatinho quiser. – Foi a resposta do loiro, que se levantou e dirigiu seus dois amantes para a cama enquanto retirava toda a roupa, para ficar em pé de igualdade com os dois, já que Hermione já tinha se livrado de sua calcinha rendada em algum momento.

\- Fico tentado a fodê-lo usando essas contas. – Draco disse, fazendo Harry dar um respingo. – Não precisa ficar assustado, não vou fazer isso… não hoje de qualquer maneira, primeiro vou te abrir até aceitar minha mão. – O loiro disse, com um sorriso malicioso, vendo o moreno estremecer, se de expectativa ou apreensão eles descobririam mais adiante. – Mas antes acho que devo ensiná-lo algumas coisas, não acha? Já que o teve só pra você tanto tempo.

Hermione quase fez beicinho, ela entendeu muito bem a referência a aposta perdida, mas não resistiu, nem protestou quando seu marido a empurrou em direção aos travesseiros.

\- Ela falou sobre mim e como gosto de ter gatinhos entre minhas pernas, mas é ela quem vai te fazer passar muito tempo agradando-a com a boca. – Draco disse, incitando-a a abrir as pernas. – Ela gosta de ser lambida após ter um orgasmo, e não vai querer saber se está exausto e desfrutando do seu próprio prazer, ela é mais importante.

\- Sim. – Harry respondeu, realmente fascinado ao ver Hermione totalmente exposta, do mesmo modo que ele tinha estado por tanto tempo.

\- Então, gostaria de beijá-la? – Draco perguntou, usando os dedos para separar os lábios molhados do sexo de sua esposa. – Garanto que vai adorar.

A resposta de Harry foi se inclinar para adorar Hermione como ela merecia. A mulher arqueou suas costas ao sentir o toque quente e aveludado da língua do moreno em suas dobras úmidas, ele não demorou para encontrar seu ponto mais sensível e sugá-lo delicadamente, fazendo com que ela se espalhasse ainda mais, esperando mais contato.

\- Ela gosta especialmente quando acariciam ao redor do clitóris, até quando se masturba ela faz esses movimentos ao redor, provocando a si mesma. – Draco contou, se postando atrás de Harry para puxar delicadamente o cordão, fazendo com que a primeira conta saísse dele. – Se eu fosse você aproveitaria, amor, tem até eu terminar de retirar essas adoráveis coisinhas dele para desfrutar do nosso mascote, depois disso ele é meu.

Hermione amaldiçoou o momento em que perdeu a aposta, mas não ia deixar isso barato, se vingaria, mas depois de aproveitar a língua de Harry mais um pouco, segurou o moreno pelos cabelos, e pressionou-o mais contra seu sexo molhado ao mesmo tempo em que movia seus quadris de encontro a língua que a lambia tão gostosamente. Adivinhou que outra conta tinha saído do moreno quando ele gemeu de encontro a seu clitóris, enviando uma onda de excitação por seu corpo, fazendo-a muito consciente de seus mamilos duros e pesados, que despontavam em seu peito clamando por atenção.

\- Se você fosse um bom marido viria aqui ajudá-lo. – Ela disse, enquanto beliscava os pequenos montículos de carne sensível.

\- Oh, não seja gulosa, já sei que vai monopolizá-lo amanhã para me castigar. – Draco disse, usando seu polegar para penetrar Harry e girar uma das duas contas restantes dentro dele. – Não sou tão malvado, amor, assim que ele merecer sair dessa gaiola vou fazê-lo te foder até essas lindas bolas ficarem vazias… como isso soa?

\- Delicioso, mas você vai fizer a limpeza depois? – Ela perguntou, soltando um gemido profundo quando Harry foi especialmente atencioso, penetrando-a com a língua.

\- Como minha linda esposa desejar. – O loiro disse, tirando a terceira conta de dentro de Harry, pensar em provar a semente do moreno direto das dobras de sua esposa era algo extremamente excitante, que fez sua ereção palpitar ainda mais. – Só falta uma.

Hermione não deu muita atenção a seu marido, já que queria desfrutar ao máximo das atenções de Harry, acompanhando os movimentos da língua experiente com seus quadris ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava o rosto dele contra sua pélvis, desejando mais contato. Seu mundo explodiu em sensações de prazer quando Harry sugou-lhe mais profundamente, lambendo carinhosamente seu clitóris. Draco ao vê-la gritar e gozar, tirou a última conta de dentro dele, aproveitando para penetrá-lo com dois dedos para verificar como estava sua lubrificação.

\- Minha esposa fez um excelente trabalho te preparando para mim, mas agora, você é só meu.

Harry se surpreendeu quando Draco o fez se ajoelhar e o beijou, sentindo o gosto de Hermione em sua boca.

\- Absolutamente perfeito. – O loiro disse, deslizando as mãos para agarrar a bunda macia e cheia de Harry, apertando-a avidamente. – Merlin, sempre quis essa bunda para mim, cada vez que você colocava aquela maldita calça branca… até pensei em abolir aquelas calças ajustadas do uniforme dos aurores, porque é malditamente indecente o jeito que elas moldam sua bunda.

Harry sorriu pelo elogio e baixou sua cabeça para lamber e chupar os mamilos de Draco, fazendo seu mestre grunhir.

\- Oh, não! Nada de tentar me distrair. – O Ministro sentenciou, virando-o de bruços e inclinando-o sobre os travesseiros, logo, abriu suas pernas e ficou entre as coxas cobertas pela meia de seda.

Harry gemeu quando sentiu a ereção palpitante de Draco se esfregando entre suas nádegas, ele estava escorregadio pelo lubrificante e sentia seu pênis palpitar, preso na gaiola, mas ao mesmo tempo, essa agonia física era sobreposta pelo prazer de ser cuidado e agradar a seus novos amantes.

\- Eu poderia te usar assim, sabia? – Draco murmurou em seu ouvido. – É tão agradável aqui.

O moreno fez um som de protesto, o combinado era que Draco ia fodê-lo.

\- Não, Harry fez sua escolha e eu quero vê-los. – Hermione protestou, ainda ofegante, ao lado deles, uma das mãos estava entre suas pernas, ela claramente achava muito excitante assistir os dois.

Draco riu e se posicionou para penetrar Harry, que gemeu gostosamente ao sentir como a ponta da ereção de Draco o abria ainda mais e dava passagem para que o loiro se enterrasse nele até as bolas. O loiro não deu-lhe tempo de respirar ou de aproveitar a sensação de estar cheio, recuou rapidamente e voltou a investir contra Harry com força, impulsionando o moreno para frente, fazendo-o gritar.

\- Abra mais suas pernas, gatinho, e levante um pouco os quadris. – Hermione instruiu.

O moreno obedeceu, e sentiu como os testículos de seu amante se encontravam com os seus cada vez que ele investia contra seu buraco estirado e maltratado. Draco por sua vez, se deliciava segurando e abrindo sua bunda para poder observar de perto como violava sua entrada, que já estava avermelhada e inchada pelas investidas fortes e ritmadas do loiro, que o mantinha parado pelo agarre em suas nádegas, que mais tarde teriam marcas, ele tinha certeza. Impossibilitado de mover seus quadris para provocar seu novo mestre, que insistia em acertar-lhe a próstata sempre que podia, Harry se concentrou em contrair e relaxar seu canal ao redor do pênis de Draco, fazendo-o soltar um palavrão pela sensação ao mesmo tempo em que estapeou-lhe uma das coxas.

\- Que gatinho atrevido. – O loiro disse, entre ofegos. – O que está querendo?

Harry, aproveitando que o loiro tinha soltando seu firme agarre sobre sua bunda, arremeteu seus quadris para trás, girando-os habilmente e conseguindo fazer Draco gemer.

\- Quero agradá-lo, meu senhor… e te sentir gozando dentro de mim.

Hermione foi quem teve que morder os lábios para não gemer ao ouvir como Harry estava provocador, ele estava magnifico ali, com Draco enterrado dentro dele, rebolando como uma puta experiente e se sentindo seguro o bastante para provocar Draco com sua língua atrevida, podia ver seu marido acelerando o ritmo com que investia contra Harry a cada vez que o moreno implorava para ser enchido com sua semente, dizendo que queria senti-la escorrendo por suas coxas… não demorou muito para que Draco voltasse a agarrar o amante pelos quadris enquanto explodia dentro dele, claramente satisfazendo todos os desejos de Harry, que choramingava num misto de alegria e frustração, já que apesar de sentir-se excitado e ter desfrutado loucamente de tudo isso, não podia ter uma libertação completa por causa da gaiola restringindo seu pênis.

\- Por Circe, vocês dois são intensos. – Ela disse, ainda olhando atentamente como Draco dava suas últimas arremetidas dentro de Harry, antes de sair dele com cuidado.

\- Ele é perfeito. – O loiro disse, beijando as costas do moreno, ainda o segurando pelos quadris, já que o via tremer. – Você está bem, Harry?

O Chefe dos Aurores só assentiu, não confiando demais em sua voz, seu prazer e excitação não se dissipava, tinha sentido Draco enchendo-o, e agora o sêmen do loiro escorria de dentro dele, fazendo-o sentir deliciosamente pecaminoso.

\- Temos que limpá-lo. – Hermione disse, acariciando seu cabelo. – Vá encher aquela banheira gigante e depois venha carregá-lo para lá.

Draco assentiu, mas Harry segurou-o pelo braço.

\- Só esperem mais um pouco… só fiquem aqui mais um pouquinho.

Os dois entenderam a necessidade do amante por contato físico e carinho depois de uma cena tão intensa, por isso, Draco o fez se deitar e se manteve sobre o moreno, entre suas pernas, seu peito colado as costas dele enquanto enchia seu pescoço de beijos.

\- Você é tão delicioso quanto eu fantasiava. – O loiro revelou.

\- Prefiro a realidade. – Hermione disse, estendida ao lado deles, beijando seu amigo nos lábios. – Ainda mais porque amanhã é minha vez de brincar.

Harry gemeu.

\- O que está planejando? Me manter nessa gaiola para sempre?

\- Oh não, de jeito nenhum. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Depois do seu banho, vou tirá-la e te vestir com aquela calcinha linda de renda vermelha que compramos, então, vai dormir usando só isso… e pela manhã vou descobrir como se sente tendo os dois dentro de mim, depois de te foder com um dos meus vibradores, é claro. Não pensou que eu ia deixar essa bundinha deliciosa só para o Draco, certo?

Harry não sabia se devia se sentir assustado ou excitado, mas com certeza, se sentia amado e cuidado. Estava feliz depois de muito tempo se sentindo sozinho e carente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Prometam que não vão me machucar, que não vão me abandonar. – Pediu, com voz embargada.

\- Não seja tolo, gatinho. – Draco disse, beijando-o profundamente. – Se até te compramos uma coleira para evitar que fuja. Agora você nos pertence, meu amor.

\- Para sempre… ou até que se canse de nós. – Hermione disse, abraçando seus dois homens.

\- Isso nunca vai acontecer. – O moreno garantiu, com seu otimismo e confiança restaurados. – Ainda nem pude experimentar uma daquelas surras que seu marido sempre me prometeu.

Hermione riu ao ver a cara pervertida que Draco fez. Ela tinha tido razão desde o início. Harry era perfeito par eles e estava feliz, isso era tudo o que importava.

 **Espero que tenham gostado, nos lemos por ai.**


End file.
